Protectors
by Sociopathic-Kitty
Summary: Cecilia and Elliot might have just moved in with their cousin Sam Witwicky.But to them their real family will always be the ones that rased them the Autobots,But after no contact for over six months they really woried for tter summary inside.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Hi since I'm no good with prologues I'm just going to summarise what you would of lent in it.

When Cecilia and Elliot born there mother passed away giving birth to them and they had very weak hearts. Primus saw this and he knew that they would play an important role with his children if they lived so to stabilise their hearts he joint them up with a spark of one of the autobots and they become the first Autos. They first met the Autobots when they were nine years old. The Autobots know how and what they were because Primus Optimus of what he did. Optimus informed the Autobots bots of what he did and that Bumblebee was connoted to Cecilia and Jazz to Elliot. When they first arrived they weren't sure of how it would go but after avail they started to become a family. Six months before the story starts Cecilia and Elliot lose contact with the autobots for some resin. But the last thing they see is the autobots ship getting attacked. They've gone to live with their Cousin Sam because his dad is there mom's brother. Because the autobots convinced them to get a real family on earth not just one in outer space. So they went to live with them, their fathers still gives them money every month to help with bills and to use on themselves.

They are able to go to the autobots in their sleep by make an astral projection of themselves. Any injures they get or if there holding something when they go to wake up in goes with them to their real body's. The only way to stop them from go there is if one of them blocks the bond that they share or if Primus stops them. When they go there they appear in front of their partner.

IronHide = Father (Their own dad blames them for their mothers death so he doesn't really make that much contact and stays at his job most of the time. with them other than to make sure there feed and watered. Once they were fourteen he set up an account for them and puts $150 hundred a month for food and clothes and the rest for whatever they want.)

Ratchet = Uncle

Optimus = Big Brother

Jazz = Brother (Cecilia) Best friend (Elliot)

Bumblebee = Best friend (Cecilia) Brother (Elliot)

I'll and the rest of the Autobots when I get to the next movie.

Since they share the same spark they are able to turn their arms in to the weapons that there autobots use but on a smaller version. But to get their weapons they must change their sink in to armour which happens by each piece of skin changing in to Cybertron like armour but it still looks like human skin. So when they bring out there weapons it look the same as it does with the autobots.

Elliot weapons include a shield and a shield-mounted machine gun. He also possesses a type of electro-magnet in his right arm.

Cecilia can transform her right arm into a plasma cannon. In addition to her firearm, Cecilia can extend an axe-like "stinger" from her wrist, in a similar fashion to how Optimus releases his sword.

These are all the same weapons that Jazz and Bumblebee have.

The story begins in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Talking "Autobots"

Thoughts 'Decepticons'

Bee's radio _**"Bumblebee"**_

Cybertron _"Jazz"_

Talking in-between partners _"_IronHide"

Protectors: ch1

Cecilia P.O.V

Cecilia was tapping her pencil in time with the unbearably slow ticks of the clock that was hanging up above the whiteboard. Which was obviously annoying her brother because he snatched it away from her. She sent her best glare at him which he answered with putting his hands up in mock surrender. Cecilia gave him a sly smile and brought out another pencil out of her bag and started tapping aging. Cecilia was rewarded with a defeated sigh. Then he lent across a whispered in her ear.

"Why must you do that?"

"Because I can," She whispered back and she gave him the puppy dog eye look.

"Damm, puppy dog eye."

"Since your cosines don't seem to understand the word quite you can go next mister Witcicky." said their teacher.

Sam scrambled to his feet and stumbled to the front of the class. He started to give his report when Trent flicked a piece of paper at his forehead.

"Who did-? Who did that? People responsibility." The teacher gave a hollow warning. Sam continued on with his report. The class laughed when he said "seamen" and "sextant". Elliot and Cecilia couldn't see the point in laughing. Then again they basically brought up by robots (mainly mechs) so we know more about Cybertron biology (or is it mechanics) then human biology. Just from that thought got Cecilia thinking the bots, they hadn't had any contact with in over six months. They missed them badly, Cecilia missed Bee the most, and she could even say that she missed getting hit in the head with Ratchet wench, for when Elliot and her got to rough mock fighting. Cecilia hadn't even noticed that she had started crying or that class had finished.

Elliot came and kneeled down beside her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Cecilia, are you ok?" He asked softly.

"Yer, I'm fine." She sighed while not looking him in the eye.

"Come on lets go." Cecilia said picking up her bag and started walking down the hall. She didn't get that far down the hall before he grabbed her hand turned her around so she was looking at him.

"You were thinking about them weren't you?" He half stated half asked.

"Yer, I just miss them." She replied quietly.

"So do I il'bee, so do I." He sighed as he gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the forehead. Once we got outside Cecilia notice that Sam wasn't with them, as she was about to ask where he was but before she could ask she heard his girly yell of success from the classroom.

"We might as well beat him to Uncle Ron's car." Cecilia sighed before she broke in to a run.

"Get back here Ceci." He yelled as he ran after me.

We both went running down the hill towards Uncle Ron's. She jumped in to the car first but since Elliot jumped in after her and managed to squash her up ageists the car door.

"Elliot, please let me up." Cecilia asked but it was a bit muffled because he was pushing up ageist me.

"No, why should I?" He asked cheekily, even though she could not see it she knew he had a look that looks like the cat just caught the canary.

"Because if you don't I'll do this," She stated as she started to change just her arms in to her armour so no one would see.

"What would yo..." The rest was cut off because he yelled out.

"YELLP," Because she had stung his back with her stingers.

Elliot jump a in the air a bit a landed quite hard on the other sides of the car. While he was doing that she changed my arms back so no one would see.

"You ok back there?" Uncle Ron asked.

"Yer, were good I just pinch Elliot because he would not get off me." Cecilia lied. The thing about being around Jazz and the twins is the art of lying.

"Hey, Cecilia look at Sam." Elliot laughed, while pointing at the school.

She looked up to see Sam ran down to the hill towards the car waving his arms around all over the place.

"By the looks of it Sam got his last A." She said.

"Hell, Yes!" Elliot shouted while punching his arms in the air.

Since the three of them just got our driving license, Uncle Ron said that if get a thousand dollars each (well $500 hundred each from Elliot and Cecilia.) That he would put in the last two thousand in for a car.

Once Sam made it to the car Uncle Ron reached out a hand,

"Let me see that. You're waving it too much, I can't see it."

"It's an 'A-' but it's still an 'A'." Sam said out of breath.

Both Elliot and Cecilia held our breaths as Uncle Ron looked it over. He sighed and gave a warm smile, "Okay, okay. It's an 'A'."

A victory cheer came from Elliot, Sam and Cecilia, we probably looked like total idiots, but we didn't seem to care at the moment. Uncle Ron just shook his head and chuckled at us, pulling into the slow flow of after-school traffic. Cecilia relaxed into the back seat and watched the scenery, wondering what kind of car we would get. Hopefully it was fast...

Cecilia thought were stopped short as. Uncle Ron pulled into a Porsche lot. Sam was spazzing over it as Elliot was practically drooled over some of these cars. Unlike Elliot Porsche weren't her sort of thing she was in cars that were fast but an engine that could start earthquakes, you'd think it would be the other way around, but nope Elliot like then shinny and Cecilia like them with attitude.

"No way!"

That was all she heard before she heard Uncle Ron chuckle. The bastard, messing with their heads.

"You think that's funny?" he hissed at his father. A Porsche was his dream car and it was utterly cruel to tease him like this.

"Yeah, I think it's funny." Uncle Ron said with a laugh. Cecilia began to chuckle as well.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam questioned, still in a sour mood.

"Calm down, Sammy. We're about to get a car so we can't complain." She said.

She looked over to my brother to see that he had his arms folded over his chest with his bottom lip out sulking quietly. Sam was still complaining, quite loudly and it was starting to get annoying.

"Shut up Sam, at least Elliot can sulk quietly."

Cecilia hand met the back of Sam's head as he stared at Uncle Ron in disbelief. Smiling, she looked at the car lot Uncle Ron was pulling into, if you could call it a car lot it look more like a dump. Elliot poked her in the shoulder as we pulled to a stop.

"He has to be kidding. Really? This place is a dump!" Elliot was complaining as we all got out, Uncle Ron just smiled.

"Here?" Cecilia faintly heard Sam questioned his father. "No, no, no you said half a car…not half a piece of crap, Dad!" he exclaimed. Elliot and Cecilia started to look around. We walked further away but she smiled as just barely heard his reply.

"When I was your age, I was happy to have four wheels and an engine." Uncle Ron said as the African American man made his way to his prospective customers. They walked closer to where we were standing, but she ignored them and left the boys do the talking as she made her way through the maze of cars. A revving engine caught her attention and she whirled around, and was met by the sight of sexy Chevrolet Camaro. It was old, but she it didn't matter it was spectacular.

Her eyes scanned the car, from the two racing stripes right on down to the slightly worn tires. Slowly making my way towards it, her breathing sped up. She trailed a finger down the hood of the car, glanced around and, when she noticed Ron, Sam and Elliot still talking with the dealership owner, she could tell by Elliot stance that he was bored, because he was hopping from foot to foot. She decided to slip into the car and find out what it felt like on the inside, Cecilia thought that the doors would be lock like most cars would, but she smiled as the door opened easily.

"_**Hello …princess…**__"_the radio suddenly flared to life before she even sat in the car. But that was the nickname Bumblebee used for her and she let no one less call her that not even Elliot. Perhaps it was just the old radio, yer, just an old radio. Because they would of told them if they were coming here, wouldn't they?

After the mild panic attack she decide to get in to the car. Barely touching anything as she got to the driver's seat. She could've sworn it shivered but she was too busy admiring the interior of the car to give it any second thoughts. The inside was just as beautiful as the beautiful outside. The leather interior was well worn, but it made her feel safer than a normal car would. She ran a hand over the leather and froze as the car shuddered again. It was weird, but she just shrugged it off. Cecilia looked all around the car, inspecting it for damages she, Elliot and Sam would have to get fixed, but she didn't find any. The car was worn and dirty, but it was nothing Cecilia couldn't fix with a bit of cleaning solution.

"My, aren't you a Sexy." she murmured to myself as she dragged her hand across the dashboard.

"_**Thank you…very much.**_" Elvis' voice came through the radio. She giggled, just thinking that the radio was receiving some signals even though the car was off (yep that was it just receiving some signals).She looked up and noticed the small bee hanging from the mirror. For some reason it made her think of Bumblebee and she sighed, then again lots of thing reminded her of the bots.

"Bumblebee." She whispered absently, the seat belt tighten around her like same one giving her a hug, but when had she put seat belt on, she didn't remember doing that. Seeing the dirt on the steering wheel, she used her thumb to wipe away the grime. A red mechanical face stared back at her and she frowned. She had seen this symbol somewhere before, but she couldn't remember where. Cecilia hated when she could remember stuff when she don't need it but when she did she couldn't. Cecilia shook her head and sighed, sticking her head out the window of the car and calling her brother and cousin.

"Guys! I've found one!" Cecilia called as she tried to undo the seat belt but it didn't came undone, she tried a few more times but it didn't came undone.

"I carnet believe about talk to a car but, I'm just moving over to the other seat, I'm not getting out." As soon as she said this the belt came undone and she scooted over as Elliot got in to the back seats and Sam eagerly sat in the diver seat. He inspected the interior and placed his hands on the steering wheel, rubbing his thumbs up and down.

"I like this one."

"It feels good." Both Sam and Elliot commented at the same time.

Uncle Ron and the dealership man – Bobby Bolivia (his name was on his shirt) – approached the three of them. After yelling at someone to find out the specs for the car, he turned to Uncle Ron with a shit-eating grin.

"How much?" Uncle Ron asked, slipping into his businessman role.

"Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle…with the slick wheels and custom paint job…"

"Wait," Cecilia interrupted.

"The paint's faded." Elliot continued as if the two of them had the same thought (which they do a lot).

"Yeah, but it's custom." Bolivia said as he leaned down to peer through the window. She jerked back, not liking the fact that the man's face was right next to hers.

"Its custom faded?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow in a questioning manner. Bolivia gave some bullshit excuse he turned back to Ron and gave his answer.

"Five grand." And almost immediately all of our faces fell. Cecilia was crushed – this car was perfect.

"I'm not going over four, sorry." Uncle Ron said, shaking his head as he looked Bolivia in the eye.

"Come on, kids, outta the car." The man said to them. Cecilia gave her brother a sad look and he winced. He never really liked seeing me sad, hurt, or angry, then again nether did most of the bots to them she was there little angel, since there were barley only femmes left.

"No, no, no. You said cars picked their drivers." Elliot protested as her face started to shine with hope again.

"Well sometimes they pick a person with a cheap ass father." And her hope was crushed again. "Come on, get outta the car." He said, patting the small bug next to them. "Now this one for four grand is a beaut."

Cecilia just tuned out everything Bolivia was saying as she stared sadly at the dashboard. Sam got out of the car, Elliot got out of the car with him but she could tell he didn't want to leave as much as her. She sighed, rubbing the dash

"I really wish we could have gotten you, buddy." She said, a tear forming in her eye. She knew she was being so emotional, but she just really wanted that car. She was about to open the door, when she froze when she heard

"Stay" over the bond her and Bumblebee share, but was to quite for her to be sure.

Suddenly, the car door jammed open and into the bug, but she still wasn't paying attention because she freak out over hearing Bumblebee again, after so long. But before she could try and reach out for Bumblebee the car emitted a high pitched squeal, shattering the glass of other cars. Bolivia screamed and looked around in a nervous tone.

"Four thousand!"

Please Review

All clothes that are warn in this chapter are posted on my profile page

Roofiegirl :)


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

* * *

><p>Talking 'Autobots'<p>

Thoughts "Decepticons"

Bee's radio _**"Bumblebee"**_

Cybertron/Flashback _"Jazz"_

Talking in-between partners _"_IronHide" 

Protectors: ch2

Cecilia P.O.V

As they were diving back home Cecilia was still lost in her thoughts over hearing Bumblebee again. She knew it had something to with their new car, but she wasn't sure what.  
>Maybe she'll just have to wait for Bumblebee to contact her again because when she tried to talk to him, he won't respond. By the time she had processes all of this they had arrived back home.<br>"Hey, Cecilia why don't you give him a wash." Sam suggested. As he got of the car with Elliot climbing out after him.  
>"Why me?" She asked. Turning around to look at him with her arms crossed over chest. Because surely they could help her.<p>

"Well Sam has chores he needs to do and I've got homework, and you've finish both your chores and homework." As Elliot bet Sam in replying, as he lent on the car.  
>"Fine, just let me get changed." She sighed as she left the garage.<p>

When she arrived up in her and Elliot's room, which had two queen singles in it, on opposite sides of the room. Its walls were filled with posters of cars, movies and sport players on Elliot's side of the room, on her side there were posters of anime, wolves and drawings she had done of the Autobots. Their was also a desk on each side of the room with a silver laptop on Elliot's desk and back and yellow on hers. The desk again had their own personal touches, were Elliot's desk had sporting and car magazine all over it Cecilia's had her story she was writing plus her hard drive that she kept all anime she had download off the Internet. That thing about being brought up by robots they teach you more stuff to with technology then other things. So both Elliot and Cecilia were the best at hacking. She had even got in the Pentagon because she was bored and had nothing to do, but of cores she hadn't told Optimus about it, she didn't think he would approve of it.

Cecilia put her Spiderman Face Messenger bag on top of her bed and fell face down on top of the howling wolf bedspread with her Alphonse Elric and Edward Elric plushies from Fullmetal Alchemist falling on top of her. Groaning she sat up on her bed moving her plushies on to her pillows. She got off her bed and went in front her chest of drawers and took off her Batman Athletic Tee and Ecko Red Roll 'em Up Shorts and swap them for a Billabong Day Tripper Sandra, Arizona Short Cover-up, a pair of Old Navy flip flops and a pair of Ted Baker purple sunglasses that sat nicely on top of her head. She also pulled her long blonde hair up in to a high ponytail. She looked in to the mirror to see that her light blue eyes stood at more with her hair up. Her eyes is them the one thing that Primus change about thier looks by changing them in to same bright blue as the Autobots.

Sighing she went back down stairs and to the kitchen, because that were her Uncle Ron kept all the cleaning supplies for the cars. But she saw her brothers butt sticking out the fridge door with the rest of him in the fridge. She walk passed him to see him about to take a bite from the chocolate see had brought earlier, but before he could take a bite she snatch it out of his hands took a bite of it before putting back in fridge right in front of where he had frozen from getting caught stealing her chocolate.  
>" Aren't you meant to be doing homework Elliot?" in a calm voice but you could hear the threatening tone in her voice.<br>"Right, homework... I'll get stated on that right now." He said before running off. He knew better then to stick around after nearly getting caught stealing her chocolate. They might of both been raised by IronHide but it was easy to tell who took after him more when they where piss off. But some idiots choughTrentchough just don't understand that you do not make Cecilia angry.  
>Cecilia rolled her and closes the fridge door. She then walked over to the kitchen sink and opened the cupboard underneath it so she could get the cleaning supplies for the car.<p>

Once she had gotten the supplies, she headed to the garage carefully stepping on the half made path. Once she was in the garage she hooked the hose up and turned it on.  
>"Well since Bee seems to only talk to me when around you I might as well make you look even sexy then you already are. You never know he might talk to me again. Just to let you know this going to be cold." She said as she pointed the hose at the car. When the water hit the car it shook slightly and moved all the way in to the back of the garage. That was it she had enough! This car had freaked her out enough. She didn't care if she breaking the rules of not using her canon. "Ok, car you have 5 seconds to prove to me why I shouldn't blast you to pieces with my canon. Because there there's no way you are a normal car. Because last I check cars can't turn its radio on and off, move its seat belt on its own and move around without a key and a diver in it." She threatened as a stated to change in to my full body armour. But before she could transform her arm in to her canon a hand reach out from behind her took hold of her right hand while the other hand went around her waist and pulled her in to their chest which was differently male. But before she could fight off her capture she heard the sound of the British-American voice that she had been waiting to hear for over six months.<br>"I know your IronHide daughter, but don't you think that it's a bit harsh blowing up your own best friends before they can say hi." he said to me as he brought his head down on to my shoulder and saying the last of it in my ear.  
>"Bumblebee?" There was still that hint of question in her voice because she couldn't believe he was here.<br>"Yes, Princess." That was all she needed Bumblebee was here and he standing here right now.

But then came to her that it was human hand around my waist and holding my hand. She turned around in his grip and look up to see the same bright blue eyes as her own.  
>"What? How? I mean how you are like this. All human instead of robot."He chuckled at him before touching his forehead to hers, before answering.<br>"Ratchet and Wheeljack made these so it was easier for us to interact. There called holoforms they show off what we would look like if we were human." He answered. Cecilia relaxed more in to his hold before asking another question.  
>"Can you feel this?" She asked.<br>"Yes, just as much as you feel it, why?" He asked looking in to her eyes. But before he could get an answer she ripped herself out of his grip and took a step back. He looked at her confused as to why she had done that. But he didn't get time ask what was wrong before she punched him in the jaw not enough to injure him but enough to give him a bit if a shock.  
>He rubbed his jaw before asking her.<br>"What was that for Cecilia?"  
>But again he didn't get a reply before hug his chest tightly and sobbed in to his chest.<br>"Why did you s...top talking to me? I thou...ght you left me." She sobbed in to his chest.  
>"I'm so sorry Princess. But as we got closer to Earth we got attacked by Decepticons. My voice box was shot out so I couldn't use my voice in my biped form and I was stuck using my radio. I can only use my voice here because it's two different things. Since I was in pain if having it shot, we didn't want you go though the same thing so I block the bond and Jazz did the same to Elliot to make it far. But when the pain had gone down we decide that until we got to earth that we wouldn't contact you just in case we got attacked again because we didn't know how many Decepticons were around and we didn't want you getting hurt. I'm so sorry I didn't want to stop talking to you, but I didn't want you getting hurt more." Bumblebee answered. He gave her a quick peck on top of her head before putting his head back on top of hers.<br>"Ok, I think I can understand that. By the way I'm sorry for the punch I gave you." She had stopped crying but she still had her face in his chest soaking up his sent which was still the same his real form, honey and motor oil.  
>"It's ok, your punch didn't hurt that much, but I must say got if you got enough force behind it you could pack quite a punch." He said rubbing his jaw. Cecilia laughed in to his chest.<br>"That's what you get for going up ageists the daughter of IronHide." She chuckled. "So true, by the way what do you think of my holoform do I get your approval?" He asked letting go of her so she could get a good look. When she looked at him she could feel her cheeks heat up. In front of her was one very handsome man. He looked a little younger than 20, he was at least 5'10, with just the right amount of muscle that you would get from manual labour. He had shaggy honey blond that if the right light hit it could look golden. He had the same bright blue eyes that he had in his biped form. He was wearing a black sports T that was just tight enough that she could just make out his abbs, a yellow leather motorcycle jacket that had black strips down the arms, slim fitting black jeans and black DC shoes. She said the first thing that came to mind "Beautiful." She mumbled, putting her hand over her cheeks to try and hide her blush.

"Why thank you, Cecilia." He said taking a little bow. "Wait you heard that?" She exclaimed.

"My ears are just as good like as they are in my biped form." He laughed, while poking his tongue out at her. Instead of saying same thing back she picked up the hose and pointed in the direction of the Camaro, hitting right on the door windows. She got a reaction out of him because he jumped into the air as if his holoform was the one that got hit with the water.

"CECILIA!" He yelled out. Bring his arms around his chest.

"Yes?" She asked innocently, putting on a big cheesy grin. But all she got in response was Bumblebee putting on a evil grin and disappearing. But at the same time the door on the Camaro that she was hitting with water open, projecting the water back at her. She turned off the hose before looking at Bumblebee with a look that could kill. "This means war." She growled out Bumblebee with two revs of the engine and the radio flaring to life again _**"Bring it on" **_He said from a random movie, and with that Cecilia turned the hose back on.

By the time they had finished Bumblebee was as clean as she could get him and Cecilia was soaked to the bone. Just as Cecilia had started to pack everything up Sam came in to the garage.

"Hey Cecilia, Milles and I are going to a party down by the lake. Elliot already said no, but do you want to come?" He asked. Cecilia looked up from all the cleaning supplies she was cleaning up.

"Sure why not, let me just get change." She answered as she put everything on the bench in the garage.

"Really, well I'm leaving in half an hour." He said as he left the garage.

"Well Bibi I'm going to go and get change be back soon." Said going to leave.

"Wait." He said over there bond.

"Yes." She questioned putting her hands on her hips.

"Have a look in the glove box, for me" He said opening both his door and glove box for her.

When she looked inside she saw two pieces of jewellery. One was a silver necklace with the same face as the one on the driving wheel, and black wrist band with the face again in silver. Cecilia just remembered were she had seen the face before, it was the Autobots insignia.

"There for you and Elliot, the necklace for you and the wrist band for Elliot. When you put in on only myself or you well be able to take it off and the same for Elliot's but with Jazz. But they sever a purpose of that if you guys ever go missing we can track you guys down." Bumblebee explained. She put the necklace on and clipped the two ends together and patted Bumblebee's hood in thanks.

"Thanks Bumblebee, I'm sure when i tell Elliot that your here I'll give this to him." She said as she walked back up the half made path.

"Aren't you going to tell him I'm here now?" He questioned.

"No, because it's not worth telling him that your here unless Jazz is here as well. By the way who is coming to Earth?" She asked.

"Just the Special Ops team, so Optimus Ratchet, Jazz and IronHide. But because of the fight we had to split up to get the Decepticons away from earth." He answered.

"How is everyone been lately?"  She asked him as she walk in inside.

"Why Don't you go and get change Princess and then you can ask about them when you get back." He suggested.

With that said she went up to her room to get ready.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p>

All clothes that are in this chapter are posted on my profile page

Roofiegirl :)


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

* * *

><p>Talking "Autobots"<p>

Thoughts 'Decepticons'

Bee's radio _**"Bumblebee"**_

Cybertron/Flashback _"Jazz"_

Talking in-between partners _"_IronHide" 

Protectors: ch3

Cecilia P.O.V

By the time Cecilia had made it up to her bedroom, she was shivering from the cold water, which was dripping down her body.  
>"You like a drowned rat Ceci." Elliot laughed from his spot at his desk.<br>"Oh, shut it Elli," She snapped. He just continued to laugh.  
>"Did you have a water fight with our car our some thing, and if you did the car obviously won that battle." He laughed out. He shook his head as he moved in his chair so he could look at his sister.<br>"Yes we did, but before you judge me he put up quite a fight of I must say." Cecilia pointed out. It was true though Bumblebee did put up a fight. But it didn't help that he could fight in both his holoform and Auto form to fight with, which made quite unfair.  
>Elliot had all really turned back to his magazine. Cecilia just rolled her eyes.<p>

Cecilia placed Elliot wrist band down on to his desk. Elliot put his magazine down so he could pick the band up.  
>"What this?" He asked, looking at it.<br>"It's from a friend." She told him as she look for some underwear to wear.  
>"Try and figure out where that face comes from, because they're the ones that sent it." She told him as she walk in to their bathroom that was connected to their room.<br>Cecilia didn't hear his response because she all ready got in the shower. The hot water did wanders for her body.  
>Once she had cleaned herself off, she steep out of the shower. She dried herself off before putting her underwear on and walking back out to the bedroom. When she arrived back in the bedroom she laughed at the sight that was front of her. In the five minutes that she had been in the bathroom her brother had mange to move from his desk to his bed and had fallen asleep with his magazine over his face. Cecilia just shook her head at her brother. That what he got for staying up all night watching movies on his laptop all night.<p>

Even though Cecilia was most likely not going to out of Bumblebee, when they got there tonight she still wanted to look nice. So she decided to her white tank with black skinny jeans and converse all star high tops. With Tommy Hilfiger Ocho Baseball jacket. She kept her hair down but put a white cure beanie on top of her head. She picked up her phone and started to head out of the bedroom, she stop just at the door and turned around to look at her brother.  
>'I may as well leave you a note so you don't get think I've been kidnap or something.' She quickly wrote a note saying that she was with Sam and not to worry. But know him he would. She knocked on Sam room to ask if he was ready. But since he didn't answer she just walked to see Sam looking like a fool.<p>

Okay, Mojo. I got the car…now I need the girl." He said before going to stand in sit in front of his computer. Cecilia had stopped herself from bursting out in laughter as she watched him log onto his e-bay page. Of course, he had zero bids, Cecilia knew because Sam said so as he talked to himself.

Mojo, he's pet Chihuahua, was situated upon Sam's bed. "Great, I'm broke." The brunette haired teenager mumbled to himself, totally bypassing the fact that she sitting on his bed. Cecilia snorted as she tried to stop herself from laughing as he called for Mojo.

"Come on, Mojo. You want your pain pills?" he went over to his mirror and tried to pop a pimple on his chin. "No, premature." He muttered to himself before started to talk to the mirror. Cecilia couldn't hold it in any longer. She burst out laughing and Sam whirled around, screaming like a little girl.

"Cecilia, don't do that!" he screeched at her despite her laughing. He turned to the small dog, pulling out the dog's pills as he went.

"Sorry, but you were funny." She giggled, watching him give the small dog the pain pills.

"You're gonna get wasted on these things. If you piss in my bed again, you're sleeping outside." He fed the dog the pain pill. "That's it for today." He said, "Crack head." Sam added as an afterthought.

Outside, Uncle Ron and Aunt Judy were working on the yard. Uncle Ron was on his hands and knees, fixing up the path that they had started on the other day. Aunt Judy was holding some plants in her hands and was testing out each stone that Uncle Ron had finished putting down.

"Ron, this one is uneven!"

"Yeah, probably." Her husband replied.

"This one is wobbly."

"Yeah, I'll take care of that."

"Couldn't we have hired a professional?" Aunt Judy asked, sighing as she handled the flowers in her hands. Sam and Cecilia came out of the house, Cecilia jumped from stone to stone, swerving around Aunt Judy, while Sam stepped right on the grass.

"Sam," Uncle Ron sighed, throwing down his trough, "I do not like footprints on my grass."

"What? There are no footprints!"

"That's why I built my path. So why don't you go from my grass to my path." Uncle Ron demanded, pointing from the grass to the path.

"That's family grass, dad!" Sam exclaimed as he moved to the path.

"Yeah, well, when you own your own grass you'll understand." Cecilia laughed as Sam started to complain about Mojo's 'bling' as Aunt Judy called it. She ignored them and went over to Bumblebee. He opened the door for her so she could get in.

"Welcome back Princess."

"Hey Bumblebee"

She slid in, rubbing the dashboard, before she climbed into the backseat. The seat molded to her frame and she smiled before settling into the leather. She slid the seatbelt on, jumping slightly when Bumblebee the seatbelt tightened as if to give her a hug.

"You took too long"

"I was only gone 20 minutes at the most."

"After over 6 months of not see you I didn't want you to go."

"I'm not planning on getting out for the party so, I won't be going anywhere." She said rubbing the leather seats. Bumblebee started purring from the affection she was giving him.

"Are you purring Bumblebee?" She asked. But she got no answer.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

Sam slid into the driver's seat and slammed the door closed but she still heard Aunt Judy screaming that she wanted them home by eleven.

The last thing she heard was, "You are so cheap."

Cecilia couldn't help but break out into giggles.

* * *

><p>By the time they had made it to the lake Cecilia had found out that IronHide was crankier, he was also spending most of his time in the shooting range and beating the younger twins (Mudflap and Skids) up, Ratchet was more short-tempered then normal because he had to fix the twins more often, which ended up with him throwing his wrench more often. Optimus was staying in his office most of the time. Jazz had stop listing to his music and Bumblebee had the biggest change of the lot, when he had found out he wasn't allowed to talk to her, he had barricaded himself in his room not coming out until Ratchet forced him to.<p>

"If you guys miss us so much why didn't you guys reopen the bond so we could talk?"She asked as she rubbed his back seats.

"I ask myself that all the time. But as I said before I just wanted to keep you safe." Bumblebee sighed as we pulled up at the lake.

As Sam and Miles got out of the car she saw that Trent was leaning against his "oh-so-hot" truck and groaned.

"What wrong Princess?" Bumblebee asked as she hit her head against his seats.

"I might have to get out after all Bumblebee, do you remember that Idiot I told you about?"

"Yer," He said as tighten the seatbelt around me.

"Look as much as I don't wasn't to I'm going have to get out, but I'll just sit on your hood would that make you happy?" She asked

"Very much so Princess, from what you've told me about him I don't what you anywhere near him." He growled. As Cecilia got out of the car she kissed his dashboard, which made him shivered.

As Cecilia hoisted herself up on the Bee's hood. He sank a little on he's axles, but Cecilia was sure that it was because it was for her safety and not because she was heavy. She patted the Bee's hood and watched her brother and Miles, because Trent had spotted them, and that was never a good sign especially for Sam.

"What are you guys doing here?" the head Neanderthal asked.

Sam, who couldn't think of anything to say, turned to Miles. "We are here to climb this tree."

"I – I see that. It looks fun." Trent replied as he watched Miles with an amused expression. It was like the Neanderthal thought that Sam and Miles were beneath him.

"Y'know I thought I recognized you. You tried out for the football team last year, right?" Cecilia winced. That was not a good day for Sam.

"Oh! No, no, that, no…that wasn't like…a real tryout or anything. I was researching a book I was writing." Trent was smirking at Sam now.

"Oh really? What's it about? Sucking at sports?" Neanderthal questioned him. Cecilia glared at Trent.

"This dose look good Bee I'll be right back."  Cecilia as she slid forward to get off of the Bee, a little surprised when Bumblebee literally lowered until he was touching the ground. Once she was he righted himself as she patted his hood, in retune she got two rev's of the engine.

"He's more creative that you'll ever be." She hissed at him, as she walked over to the Neanderthal.

"No, it's about the link between brain damage and football." The brunette teenager said, smirking right on back. By this time Trent had notices her standing behind her cousin. He gave her what he thought was a charming smile but she just scrunched her nose up at him. "No, it's a good book; your friends' will love it. You know…it's got mazes in it…little coloring areas, sections, popup pictures…it's a lot of fun." Sam continued.

Trent was angry now.

"You think that's funny." He was about to stalk towards Sam, Cecilia intervene but Mikaela of all people came in front of him, placing her hand on his chest.

"You know what? Stop." She said, flicking her long hair over her shoulders.

"Hey, guys, I know of a party. Let's go, let's head." Trent said as Sam started to demand that Miles get out of the tree.

"Looks like I wasn't need after all." She sighed. As she walked back to him.

"Good, I don't like you fighting." He said. She just rolled her eyes at him. Laughing as Bee open the door automatically for her again. "You made us both look like idiots just now." She heard Sam hiss at Miles before she slid into the backseat. Miles decided to _climb_ into the car like a monkey, angering the blue eyed girl.

"Dude! There is such thing as a _door_!" she growled angrily, "And you're getting dirt all over the dashboard! Get your feet down. There's a carpet on the floor for a reason!" Cecilia hissed, smacking Miles in the back of the head. Bee shuddered slightly, as if he was laughing.

"Oh shut it, I just cleaned you I don't won't to have to clean you again for a while doesn't matter how fun it was." She said. No one was allowed to get her Bee -... did I just think 'her Bee? Heh, oops.

"It was fun, hey is'nt that the girl Sam has a crush on?" He asked. She looked out his front window to see Mikaela walking away.

"Yer, why?" She asked but all she got was silence and she did not like it.

Suddenly, a song burst through Bee's radio, "_Who's going to drive you home?_"

"Dude, what's wrong with your radio?" Miles asked.

"Dude, there's nothing wrong with the radio!" She smacked the back of his head. He glared at me as Sam mumbled something about driving her home. She stuck my tongue out at Miles childishly.

"Dude, you need to get out of the car." Both Cecilia and Miles whipped our heads up: hers in joy, because he was make her Bee -... god dam it he was not hers and Miles in disbelief.

"What?"

"Dude, get out of my car!"

"What? What about bro's before ho's?"

Sam glared at him when he settled into his seat.

"Miles, out. She lives 10 miles from here!"

"Dude, just put her in the back!"

She tried to cover her laugh with a hand over her mouth as Sam stared at him in complete horror.

"You just did not say that!"

"Oh, but my dear cousin, I think he did."

"Shut up, Cecilia!"

He smashed his head in to the dashboard when Bee flung his seat forward. Ooooh, Miles had done it now. No tells me to shut up in front of Bee and gets away with it.

"What the hell!" he yelled looking at the dash.

"You gotta get outta my car right now." Sam sighed as if nothing had happen. Miles didn't get a choice as he was flung from the car because Bumblebee had tipped his seat, the door slamming shut in his face (either Sam didn't see that or he was to busy looking at Mikaela) . With the door shut Sam sped off, she looked out the back to see Miles looking at them as if we were crazy.

Bee began to slow down as she turned to look at Sam trying to convince Mikaela to get in the car, stuttering on about giving rides. Cecilia just laughed. Mikaela hope in she started to feel tired of everything that happen today, maybe Elliot had a good idea of having an afternoon nap (not that he'll ever admit to having one.).

"Hey, Cecilia, you okay?"

"Yeah Bee, I'll just take a nap."

"You sure?"

She could hear the worry was in his voice. Pressing herself into the nice-smelling leather, head starting to feel better. Then, of course, the Bee began to wheeze and pulled to a stop, the songs "Sexual Healing" and "I Feel Good" playing blatantly through the radio.

"That not helping Bee."

"Sorry, but he needs help."

Sam was stuttering himself to a death about it not being romantic and stuff and Mikaela sounded like she didn't believe a word. Hell, Cecilia wouldn't believe him, if she didn't know better. Mikaela told him to pop the hood and Sam sounded as if he were hitting the car. As she was drifting in and out of sleep when she heard "Smooth Criminal" sung by the Glee cast.

_[Sebastian:]_  
>Uh, as he came into the window<br>It was the sound of a crescendo, uh!  
>He came into her apartment<br>He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!  
>She ran underneath the table<br>He could see she was unable  
>So she ran into the bedroom<br>She was struck down  
>It was her doom<br>Annie are you OK?

_[Santana:]_  
>So, Annie are you OK?<p>

_[Sebastian:]_  
>Are you OK, Annie?<p>

When she look at who was calling her, she saw it was her brother.

"Cecilia where are you?" He asked she could hear worry was in his voice.

"With Sam didn't you read my note I left on your desk?" She asked back.

"What no... OOHH that note the right stuck to my laptop." He said as he tried to laugh as if it was a big joke, Boys.

"See you soon Elliot." She sighed as she ended the call just to see Mikaela grabbing her stuff and walking away, talking about walking home

'What I miss'. She asked Bumblebee

"Nothing much" He said as if he was proud of himself.

"Ow" She heard Bumblebee yell.

She looked up to see Sam was hitting Bumblebee, begging him to turn on

"Hey, stop hitting Bumblebee." She said as he look at her in disperlef at the name before going back to begging him to turn on she ran her hand up and down the back seat slowly

"Come on, please turn on? If not for Sam, for me?" Cecilia said before adding in her head.

"I'll give you a wax tomorrow, if you turn on."

She smiled softly as she heard Bee's engine roar to the life and Sam cry out with relief. He slammed the hood down.

"Ow." Bee yelled once again.

"That's what you get for messing with people love lives." She said smugly.

"HEY! Mikaela!" Sam yelled out

Cecilia snuggled deeper into the seats, and that's when sleep mercifully over took me.

She vaguely remembers Elliot leading her into the house, and helping me change in to a random pair of pajamas, before putting her to bed.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p>

All clothes that are in this chapter are posted on my profile page

Roofiegirl :)


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

* * *

><p>Talking "Autobots"<p>

Thoughts 'Decepticons'

Bee's radio _**"Bumblebee"**_

Cybertron/Flashback _"Jazz"_

Talking in-between partners _"_IronHide" 

Protectors: ch4

Cecilia P.O.V

Cecilia woke up to same one calling her name and shaking her.

"Cecilia, Princess, Ccceecciilliia" The last one Bumblebee holoform drag out.

"What do you want Bumblebee it's," She looked over to her clock. "3:30 in the morning."Glaring at him.

"I'm going to signal the other Autobots that is where they need to land and I was wondering if you wanted to come" He said standing up and sticking his hand which gave her a great view of him in the moonlight, he look just as good as he did in the moonlight as he did in the day time.

"Fine just give me a second to get some shoes on." She sighed taking his hand so he could help me out of bed.

"I'll meet you in the garage" He said before disappearing.

She quietly snuck out of bed and warmth of the blankets. She grabbed a hoodie that was hanging over the back of her desk chair and put on her black Uggs. Trying her best not to make any noise as she sunk past Elliot's bed. On her way down the stairs she had to skip the second last step because it squeak and since Sam was a light sleeper and she didn't want to wake him. By the time she had gotten to the backdoor she had yet to wake anyone up or made much noise. That was a win as far as she as concerned because normally is imposable not to make any noise while walking though the Witcicky house.

"Hey Bee, can you turn your lights on so I can see were I'm going?" She asked as stepped out of the house and on to the back porch.

"Sure thing Princess." He responded, as he turned on the head lights on lower then possible on cars. Once she was in close enough to see Bumblebee she saw that Bumblebee's holoform was leaning against his hood looking up at the stars with his arms crossed over his chest.

"The stars are so much clearer here then on Cybertron." He sighed. Cecilia went up and pulled him in to a hugged. Before saying

"As much as I want you to bring Cybertron back to its former glory, I don't want you to leave just as much."

"I was really too young to remember much of Cybertron most of my youth I spent on the ship with the rest of the Autobots. Besides I don't think you could get me leave know that I'm here." He said hugging her back.

"Come let's get going, why don't you hop in to passenger seat and I'll drive." He said letting go of her. As soon as he had let go Cecilia had wanted nothing more than to go back in to the warmth of his arms.

"Sure thing" She said hopping in to the passenger seat. She looked over to the driver side to see Bumblebee's holoform looking at her from the driver seat

"Should I be concerned that you are currently wearing the symbols of three men that run around in tights?" He sniggered looking up and down making her to blush.

But for the first that night she actually looked at what she was wearing. She was wearing my Flash T-Shirt with a Superman Shield Hoodie over the top, and Batman Short Shorts.

"No, you don't have to be worried. Besides I still have my necklace on. But if it would make you happy the first chance I get I'll go and buy a top with a bumblebee on it." She said giving him a big grin.

"Very much so," He said as he started the engine, and drove out of the garage and on to the street.

Elliot P.O.V

Elliot eyes snapped open as an engine caught his attention. Sam came tearing past his room, screaming at something through the window before he dove onto the balcony. Elliot just blinked a couple of times before he realized that he was actually awake and not sleepwalking like he used to do. Then, he realized that the engine sound they heard earlier was, in fact, their Camaro.

"That's my car!" Sam screamed. As he slipped out of bed, wearing only a pair grey sweatpants and his Nightmare Before Christmas t-shirt of and slipped on some shoes before following after him. But as he was doing this he notice that Cecilia was not in her bed.

'Cecilia you are so dead if this is your idea of a joke' He thought as he ran out the room but before he could same thing caught his eye. It was the wristband that she had given him earlier. He had another look at the face that was on it, and then it came to him this was the Autobot symbol. Wasn't this on the car as well, making it an Autobot and the car painted yellow and black. Only one Autobot came to mind with those colures Bumblebee.

"I'll kill them both later" He grumbled as he took his shoes off and hoped back in bed, he was sleep as soon as he's head hit the pillow knowing that Cecilia was safe with Bumblebee. Because even if they won't emit it they were both madly in love with each other (much to their fathers (Ironhide) displeasure.)

Cecilia P.O.V

The drive to the junkyard was quiet, both just enjoying each others company. Both knowing that this was most likely the calm before the storm. While keeping one hand on the wheel he put the other in front of Cecilia silently asking if she wanted to hold his hand. Without even thinking about it she took his hand in her own. Cecilia started to blush for the second time tonight when bumblebee started to rub circles in to her hand and she found herself loving the feel of Bumblebee touching her. They both just sat there listening to the sounds of Bumblebees engine. But it didn't last much longer because Bumblebee started laughing while looking out the rearview mirror.

"What so funny?" She asked.

"Sam is currently right behinds us while yelling in to his phone something about his father being the head of the Neighborhood Watch." He answered looking back at the road. She turned around to look out the rear window to see that he was telling the truth.

Bumblebee arrived at a junk yard and turned in but had to drive through a set of wire gates and across train tracks. Bumblebee drove for a while until he arrived at the middle of the junk yard and then dismissed his holoform, and unfortunately this meant that the contact they had was broken, thus the feel of his warm strong hard left hers cold. Bumblebee opened his door but the seatbelt did not let go of her until a little while later but it came undone very slowly.

Once Cecilia was out of Bumblebee he started to transform into his biped mode and it was one of the most beautiful things that she had seen, that is how all his moving parts came together to form his biped mode. Once he was in his biped mode he put out his hand for her to climb onto. Once she had climbed onto his hand he curled his fingers around her for security so that she could not fall off. Bumblebee moved his hand up to his shoulder so Cecilia could climb onto his shoulder. Once she was safely there Bumblebee shone a light out through his chest that reminded her of the Batman call sign except this one indicated the Autobots. Even though she had her jumper on Cecilia shivered slightly and moved closer to his face hoping to block out the wind that had come up. What she didn't expect was his cheek to also warm up.

They staid like this for a little while until Cecilia heard Sam's girly screech, yelling good doggie good boy. Both Cecilia and Bumblebee turned their heads to see Sam running away from two angry guard dogs.

"Cecilia I am going to have to go and rescue your cousin from those dogs. When I transform can you lie down in the back of the car so Sam does not see you and think that you stole me." He said as he lowered Cecilia to the ground.

Cecilia gave a brief nod to agree with him. Once Bumblebee had transformed back into his car mode he opened the passenger door, lowered the seat so that it was easy for Cecilia to climb into the back. Once she was in the back the seat belt automatically tightened around her and the leather seats molded to her shape. Once Cecilia was belted in Bumblebee took off after Sam. As Bumblebee drove towards the warehouse, Sam's screaming became louder so Cecilia lowered herself down so that Sam could not see her. When they arrived at the warehouse Sam was on top of some crates yelling at the dogs to go away. Bumblebee sped around the crates chasing the dogs away.

"H-here! Take 'em! I don't want them! Just leave me alone! Please!" Sam yelled at them. As Sam ran away from us. She lifted her head up to see of flashing of police lights.

"Come out! Come out with your hands up!" Sam looked ecstatic,

"No, no, no! You don't understand! The guys' in there!" Sam attempted to explain the situation. "Put your heads on the hood!" The cops yelled at him. Sam decided that he wanted to have headache in the morning, so he whacked his head on the hood. Once the cops had taken Sam away Bumblebee started to drive back towards Sam's house.

Once they had arrived back at the garage Cecilia was almost asleep. "Bumblebee I'm too tired to move, can I just sleep here tonight?" She asked tiredly.

"Yes, Princess. Just move forward a bit for me please." He said as he undid the seat belt for her. She did as she was tolled and moved forward even though she didn't know why.

Once she had moved forward a hand snuck around her middle and pulled her back in to the same chest as earlier.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he pulled her head on to his head.

"As I said before I don't won't you to go anywhere. Yes you're sleeping here but I still want to hold you to make sure you don't go anywhere." He sighed as he started to rub her head in a calming matter. Cecilia lent in to the touch and before she knew it she was asleep or in bumblebee case recharge, and that's how they stayed until morning.

* * *

><p>Please, please Review.<p>

All clothes that are in this chapter are posted on my profile page

Roofiegirl


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

* * *

><p>Talking "Autobots"<p>

Thoughts 'Decepticons'

Bee's radio **"Bumblebee"**

Cybertron/Flashback _"Jazz"_

Talking in-between partners _"_IronHide" 

Com-link _**"Optimus" **_

Protectors: ch5

Cecilia P.O.V

Later that morning, when Cecilia woke up, she saw Bumblebee looking at her, smiling. She blushed a little and smiled back at him. "Hey gorgeous" he told her.

"Hi" she said smiling.

"How did you sleep?"

"That was the first night in a long time when I didn't go to bed feeling all alone" she whispered to him with a sad look.

"You're not alone anymore, princess" he said kissing her forehead.

"Thank you for letting me stay here last night" she said a little embarrassed.

"Cecilia" he said putting a finger on her lips before she said anymore. "You don't have to thank me for anything princess, you're more than welcome" he told her smiling. She smiled back at him. Before either could say any more there was a knock on the window of the door behind Bumblebee head. They look up to see an angry looking Elliot, glaring at them. He made a motion with his hand pointing outside of the car. Before moving away from the door. They got out of the car very slowly never letting go of each other hand. Once they were out they could see that Elliot was both annoyed and angry. His eyes were narrowed and he had his arms over his chest. As she was looking at his arms she notices that he was wearing the wrist band from the Autobots.

"I see you figured out what the insignia was." She said innocently as she lent in to Bumblebee chest as he put an arm around her waist.

"Oh, yes I figured it out. When I woke up to Bumblebee revving engine and Sam screaming at you two, at 3:30 in the morning." He dragged out the last bit, slowing moving forward as they moved backwards.

"Who knew your brother could be so scary." He said as tightened his hold on her.

"Did you know that Uncle Ron had to go a get Sam from the police station this morning, you just lucky that Uncle Ron believed my cover for you when he came in this morning." He continued.

"That said I'm glad that your here Bumblebee." He sighed as he unfolded his arms.

Realising that he wasn't really angry with them Bumblebee let go of Cecilia even though she would of rather he didn't.

"It's good to see you again as well Elliot," He said as they gave each other a manly hug.

"Why don't you to catch up as go and get change and grab same breakfast. Then when I get back Bumblebee can tell us the other us to why he's here." She suggested.

"How do you know I'm keeping something from you?" He asked looking up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a gift." She said as she walked out of the garage.

Once Cecilia had arrived at her room she immediately hopped in to the shower and got changed in to yellow tank top with a MARC JACOBS Jacket over the top, with low-wise cropped jeans and black vans. She graphed her phone and wallet as she went out the room.

As she went past Sam room she could hear his blaring out

"It was a spectacle here an hour ago when over forty C-17s lifted off of this very base…" As much as she wanted to know what was going she wanted to be around Bumblebee, after six months of not see each other it was going to be a while before each wanted to be without each other.

On the way out she grabbed a pop tart from the kitchen, passing Sam as she went past the fridge. On the way to though the garden she hop from stone to stone that leading to towards the garage. Once she was at the garage she saw that Elliot was learning against the wall as Bumblebee talked. But she notice that the car was missing.

"Where is the Car?" She asked point to where she last saw it in the garage.

They both look up to see her standing there with her hands on her hips and taping her foot.

"Currently watching Sam, think of it as another pair of eyes and ears. It really confusing seeing one thing with one eye and another with the other. But I have to watch Sam." He said looking her in the eyes and she could see that one eye was a darker blue than the other.

"But how did I not see our hear you move out there?" She asked now seeing that the car was sitting just under the window.

"It's a secret," He whispered as he put a finger up to his and gave her a wink. Cecilia's cheeks choose that very moment to heat up. 'Why did he have to be so cute, aaahhh why am I thinking like this lately?' She was bought out of her thoughts by Sam yelling from the house.

"SATAN'S CAMARO!" Sam yelled as he ran out of the house grapping Aunt Judy's pink bike on the way.

"Where going have to run after him now aren't we," She muttered all she got in response was a quick nod for Bumblebee before he dismissed his holoform. That was all they needed before both Elliot and Cecilia broke in to a run. They met Bumblebee at the end of the drive way, with Cecilia hopping in the driver's seat and Elliot in to the passenger seat.

"Bumblebee not to be a back seat driver or anything, but um... we're not supposed to be on sidewalks."

Both Cecilia and Elliot had to grip their seats prevent themselves from flying out the car as Bumblebee made a sharp turn onto the street.

"Thank you," Elliot squeaked out. We raced past Sam, who had flipped onto the sidewalk. Right in fount of Mikaela how was at the Burger King, talking to him while her friends laughed at him. Sam back on the bike and that's all she saw before Bumblebee sped around a corner.

Cecilia sucked in a breath as Bumblebee stalled for just a second. She saw Sam arguing with a police cruiser. But the cruiser kept lurching forward at Sam as he crawled backwards. Then just like Bumblebee did last night, it transformed.

"Please tell me it's an Autobot and we've just haven't him."

**"****OH HELL NO!"**

My eyes widened. This one's eyes were red. The word went though both Elliot and Cecilia's head.

'Decepticons'

Before Bumblebee could stop them (This was one of the times he wished that they didn't spend time around the twins.) But they were too worried about her cousin to care. They opened the doors and jumped out.

"Wait!"Bumblebee cried as he shut the door, gunning his engine as he raced after them. But the space underneath the freeway was not a place where he could move freely.

"Princess it's unsafe. IronHide will kill me if either of you guys are hurt and I'll let him, for letting you get hurt!"He yelled though their bound. She could hear the panic in his voice. Only adrenaline rushed through her veins now.

Without thinking they ran over two try and help Sam only to be spotted by the Decepticon. He picked all three of them up and throwing them on to an old car.

"Are you 'Ladiesman217'?" The Decepticon inquires harshly.

_**"Next time we attack a Decepticon we wait for help." **_Elliot told Cecilia, while hacking in to the com-link shared by all the Autobot by accident.

"_**What do you mean Decepticon?"**_ What sounded like IronHide yelling went though their head.

"Where is eBay item 21157? Where are the glasses?" The robot thing demands.

"_**Guys! What's happenin'? Lil Bee, Elliot, answer me! **_This time it was Jazz's voice. All they could focus on was the scene in front of them.

Grabbing Sam's hand Elliot pulled him up off the car. They sprinted away trying, but failing attempt to escape. Cecilia doubted that they could seriously outrun or outsmart Decepticon intent on taking over the universe.

"_Coming!"_Bumblebee exclaimed as he tried to make his way through all the junk under the bridge.

"_**Are you damaged?" **_Now it was Ratchet voices, a note of urgency in his voice.

"Bumblebee!" she screamed as the Decepticon started to chase after them. The Decepticon mange to pick up Cecilia and throw her out of the away. She landed badly on her sides and leg, she was sure she heard a snap but she wasn't sure were about it came from because she not feel anything. But Bumblebee took the chance to screech to a halt next to her.

"Get in, NOW!" Bumblebee demanded through their bound. She wasted no time in getting herself into the car as Elliot and Sam continued to run from The Decepticon.

"Bumblebee who is it?"  She asked as he race off after the others.

"Barricade" Was she got in response. As he made a sharp turn which made her hit her sides on the door which made her winch in pain.

"Are you ok Princess?" He asked noticing winch.

"Bumblebee, don't worry about me, just get Elliot and Sam." she yelled before wincing. Cecilia's leg was throbbing from where she landed on it, but not as much as her ribs.

"Are you sure?" He asked not sounding convinced.

"My sides hurts a little, but I'm fine, Bumblebee. Just go get the boys…and it looks like Mikaela, too." She exclaimed as she saw Sam tackle his crush off of her to the ground.

Cecilia braced herself as the Camaro swerved underneath the legs of the Decepticon. Bumblebee opened the door and Cecilia went in to the back

"Guys, get in! Sam, Mikaela!" Elliot exclaimed as he hoped in the back with Cecilia.

"Oh god! Oh god! We're gonna die!" Mikaela all but shrieked.

"No, we're not! No, we're not!" Sam looked sick as he gripped the wheel.

"Don't worry, he's a kick ass driver!" Elliot yelled.

Looking Cecilia out the back window, she could see Barricade cashing after them and gaining on them fast.

**"**_**He's gaining on us…**_**"** in her panic, Cecilia didn't realize that she was talking over the com-link to the others again.

"_**Hold on, Sweetspark, we are en route to Earth." **_This time she could clearly hear Optimus reply in a concerned tone. It was true her family were on their way to Earth. Now, they had added as much speed, as they could but still have a safe for landing. So they could help them.

"We're gonna die!" Sam shrieked like a girl as they burst through the colorful paned window. Barricade followed them despite how hard Bumblebee tried lose him. Bumblebee shot through several towers of crates, but Barricade stayed right behind them.

"AAHH!" Cecilia yelled, trying to get a hold of something, since she had forgotten to put a seatbelt on. Bumblebee, realizing her problem, wrapped the backseat's seatbelt over her, tightening it until she was safely strapped to the seat. The others weren't his main concern at the moment, they could hold onto things and they weren't injured.

Bumblebee backed into a small alley and turned off his engine. We watched Barricade go by slowly. When Cecilia started cough up blood. Elliot started to rub her back she continued to cough up blood, but it didn't last long.

He was not a medic so he could not perform as well as scan as Ratchet, but his scans did show him that her ribs broken and punching her lung.

"Princess you said you were fine!"He yelled.

"I'm hurt, Bee, but it's nothing that Ratchet can't take care of."She said with a sigh as she wiped blood off her mouth. Bumblebee knew that he had to get her to Ratchet fast.

She lightly traced her fingers over his backseat to try and calm him down but it didn't work. She could almost feel the concern radiating off of him, but her attention was then directed towards Sam and Mikaela who were freaked out about the locks. Bumblebee had locked the doors before they could even think of getting out. Sam turned towards the street and breathed a shaky breath. Bumblebee then turned on his engine and took off, speeding down the alley and narrowly missing Barricade.

He skidded, completing a sharp turn and opened his doors. He dumped the two in the front seat out and tilted the front seat forward so Elliot could get out and then undid her seatbelt so Cecilia could get out as well. She climbed out of Camaro, and Bumblebee started to transform.

Cecilia always thought that Bumblebee was a cute mech, Bumblebee was tall, around seventeen or eighteen feet, and his armor was a rusted yellow. The black racing stripes were on his chest plates, for that was where the hood of his alt mode ended up, and a yellow battle helmet rested upon his head. With the Autobot symbol rested on his forehead.

"Bumblebee!" she shouted, catching his attention. He looked down, concern engraved in his baby blue optics.

"Be careful." She said to him as she saw Barricade approaching he nodded.

"Be safe, Princess."Was the only thing he had time to say before Barricade attacked.

Bumblebee braced himself as Barricade, transformed in midair. The two Cybertonians went skidding on the concrete, sending sparks everywhere. Cybertronian curses came from Barricade. But that didn't mean that Bumblebee didn't know how to retaliate. He sent his own version of curses – whirs, clicks, and warbles – through the air.

Bumblebee had been sent to the ground and in that split second Cecilia had been able to run to her brother's side.

"We've got to run." She said, turning to face the others. Sam and Mikaela stayed where they were in shock. That cost them greatly, a small Decepticon ejected from Barricade. He looked around, ready for some action. Sam and Mikaela stared at the robot in shock, but Cecilia screamed when he came after her and Elliot.

Barricade sent out some sort of curse and started to swing his weapons around his body. Bumblebee stepped back out of the way, when he looked to see way Cecilia screamed, he got caught in the chest plates. He was sent back, landing painfully on his door wings. The yellow and black scout rolled into some of the generators, but it did little to his wiring because of his sturdy armor. Bumblebee rolled to his feet, ready to fight for his princess and the others.

He slipped his arm underneath Barricade's arm, whirling him around so that his feet left him. Bumblebee maneuvered to the side and managed to flip the Decepticon so that his back landed on another one of the generators. Barricade howled in pain and anger, getting up and readying himself for another attack.

Elliot had since grabbed her arm and led her, Sam and Mikaela away from the fight. As they were running, the small silver Decepticon jumped on her Sam's (who let out a high girly scream).

"He's got me, he's got me!" Sam screeched as he kicked his legs, closing his eyes and turning his head away from the small robot's sharp claw like fingers. He scrambled and Cecilia looked up, nodding with Elliot.

"Try and stay still!" Elliot exclaimed as they tried to pull crazy robot off Sam's legs. As Mikaela went to search for anything to get that the Decepticon off Sam's legs.

"He's going to kill me!" he screamed in his high pitched voice as she searched. Finally, Mikaela came back managing find a handheld power saw. Both Elliot and Cecilia let go she Mikaela went after the Decepticon with the power saw. She was about to go and see if Sam was ok, but she heard pained whirr come from Bumblebee. She knew he was in pain because she could faintly feel it as well. Cecilia was torn between the two, should she make sure Sam was ok, Or should she go help Bumblebee, who was probably having a few issues with Barricade?

"You go help Bumblebee, I've got these two." Elliot told Cecilia. She set off to where the two giant Cybertonians were battling it out.

When she arrived, she was horrified to see that Bumblebee had been pushed back onto his door wings, she knew just how sensitive they were. Cecilia crept up behind the Decepticon, who had turned his arm into his own cannon and had it trained over Bumblebee's chest. She knew that was where his spark was located and if his spark was extinguished…he would die and that was not happening on her watch.

"You seem to care greatly for the girl, Autoscum maybe I could take her as my own once you die".She heard Barricade speak.

Even though Bumblebee couldn't speak back, vocally anyway. But his optics did darkened in anger of anyone taken away his princess. He then noticed that Cecilia was approaching the Decepticon. He could do either one of two things. He didn't know what she was thinking and hated not being able to do anything, but there was no safe action to take at the current time that didn't result in her getting hurt.

"Princess be careful." He warned to her through the bond. She looked to him and showed him that she had changed her arm in to a stinger. Barricade saw that he no longer had Bumblebee attention and followed the line of Bumblebee's optics. He spotted Cecilia and growled in anger. Bumblebee took the chance and shot Barricade in the shoulder and, as he reeled back, Arianna used her stinger to sever some lines in the Deception's ankle. Barricade roared in pain and reared back, ignoring the Autobot and after Cecilia instead.

Cecilia screamed as she just barely managed to dodge his hand and heard the angry whirs that emitted from Bumblebee's throat. They were directed at Barricade, so he must have been calling him something naughty in his own language.

"_You'll not touch my Princess! You afthole!" _Bumblebee yelled

He shot at Barricade another time and as she scrambled up the hill. She mange to catch up with the others before hearing a giant boom. The ground shook and she looked over her shoulder and saw that Bumblebee had managed to put Barricade down…for now at least.

"You know, I think it's Japanese," Sam said. She looked back at Elliot with a 'really' look on my face; he just shook his head, "Yep. Definitely Japanese."

"He's an Autobot." Elliot replied, looking Mikaela and Sam in the eye.

"An Autowho?" Sam questioned as Elliot just rolled his eyes at their cousin. Sam then started to spazz again as Cecilia walked towards Bumblebee.

"Your actions dangerous my Princess" Bumblebee spoke as he warbled sadly to her. He kneeled down to pick her up, letting her sit snugly in his palm as he cradled her to his chest.

"Since when did I become your Princess?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. He didn't answer her he just looked away but she knew if he could he'd be blushing. She could hear Elliot trying to calm Sam down about me being held by Bumblebee.

"Look Sam, if I know anything about Bumblebee he would never hurt Cecilia."

"Wait he has a name?" Sam asked

"Yes he has a name Sam."

"Yes." She nodded, snuggling into Bumblebee's protective hold. "This is Bumblebee…and he's my best friend." She said. Bumblebee let out a chirp and a few whistles, nodding his head.

"He can't talk?" Mikaela questioned. "Why?"

But before she could answer she started to cough up blood again instead of putting her down he transformed while he was holding her with Cecilia landing in the backseat. Elliot ran in to the back seats and started to rub her back again just like before for it didn't take long to stop. She looked out of Bumblebee to see Sam trying to convince both Mikaela and himself to get in to the car but she was still tried from coughing up all that blood. Bumblebee had put the seat belt around and tightened it as if he was trying to hug her. Elliot got out of the car and said something that would have made Optimus proud.

"Sam, Mikaela…come on. Fifty years from now, don't you guys wanna say that you had the guts to get into the Camaro?" that seemed to do the trick. Both Sam and Mikaela looked at each other and then got into the car, after they got Sam his pants and Mikaela purse Bumblebee drove off.

Both Elliot and Cecilia look at each other they were finely going to see their family again.

* * *

><p>Please, please Review.<p>

All clothes that are in this chapter are posted on my profile page

Roofiegirl


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

* * *

><p>Talking "Autobots"<p>

Thoughts 'Decepticons'

Bee's radio **"Bumblebee"**

Cybertron/Flashback _"Jazz"_

Talking in-between partners _"_IronHide" 

Com-link _**"Optimus" **_

Protectors: ch6

Cecilia P.O.V

Once they had stated driving Mikaela had chosen to seat between the seats instead of seating in an actual seat, claiming that she didn't want to bother Bee while he was driving. Cecilia was having her own conversation with Bumblebee, and Elliot was sleep ageist the window (She told him to stop staying up until the early hours of the morning watching things on his laptop.) and Sam and Mikaela were having their own conversation up front.

Then Mikaela accidentally insulted Bumblebee.

"Why, if he's this super advanced robot, does he turn into this piece of crap Camaro?"

Almost instantly Bumblebee skidded to a stop, which made Elliot bang his head on the seat in front of him.

"Piece of crap?"Bumblebee questioned in a hurt tone.

"What the," Elliot yelled, while he rubbed his head.

"You insulted Bumblebee, now apologize!" Cecilia growled, as Bumblebee opened the doors.

"Too late," she sighed as Elliot and Cecilia made a move to remove their seatbelts, but they tightened again. The door slammed shut, after Sam and Mikaela had gotten out of the car and she could hear Sam shrieking again.

"Great, four thousand dollar just drove off!"

"Bee, you know I know that you're not a piece of crap" Cecilia said as she rubbed circles in to his leather.

"I second that; you're definitely not a piece of crap." Elliot

Before they could say anything else, Bumblebee pushed himself up on two wheels, and scanned a hot newer version of a Camaro and almost instantly his insides changed to fit him.

"But then again, I won't complain if you decide to do this." Elliot stated

"Holy shit, Bee, you're hot!" Cecilia yelled as she looked over his new interior.

"Does princess approves?"

"Definitely, if you were sexy be for I don't know what you are now." Cecilia laughed, as the temperature inside the car rose a few degrees as she caressed the soft leather.

Sam and Mikaela liked his new alt form as well. They all settled into the fine leather as Bumblebee headed towards a high place. Where they could see giant burning orbs that represented her families. Cecilia and Elliot watched with a grin as four burning spheres headed towards the Earth.

"What are they?" Sam whispered.

"The Autobots."

"Family" Elliot and Cecilia replied at the same time. Just as one of the spheres hit the ground, just over the hill, they all went to investigate and Cecilia's face broke out into a grin. She caught a glimpse of a tall bot that was her big brother, Optimus Prime. Before they all ran back to Bumblebee so they could go and met up with the rest of the Autobots.

It seemed like no time passed at all when Bumblebee arrived at an abandoned alleyway. They all exited the car and looked around, eagerly awaiting the arrival of the other Autobots. Cecilia grinned as she saw a huge semi making its way toward them and sirens sounded from behind them. The semi stopped in front of them and, suddenly, all of the Autobots transformed_. _Cecilia's heart swelled in pride and, just as suddenly, the large form of Optimus Prime stood in front of them. He was tall and imposing, but Cecilia could easily recognize the gentleness hidden within him. Optimus Prime was truly a gentle giant.

Optimus kneeled down in front of them, optics focused completely on Cecilia and Elliot.

"Hello, Little Ones." They couldn't help it. Cecilia and Elliot reached out and hugged Optimus' face. Before backing off so Optimus could talk to Sam.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendant of Archibald Witwicky?" Sam stared at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah." Sam squeaked out as he stared at the large bot in front of him.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"But you can call us Autobots for short." Ratchet interjected as he looked down at us.

"Ratchet!" We exclaimed, rushing over to hug his leg.

Elliot P.O.V

"What's crackin' lil bitches?" the short silver Autobot questioned in a deep voice.

"My first lieutenant, designation: Jazz." The silver Autobot spun around and jumped on the car behind him.

"Jazz!" He yelled and ran over to him

"How my fav partner in crime?" Jazz asked over the bond as he picked him up and held him close to his spark.

"Better now that you're here." He answered.

"God that sounded so mushy."  This coursed us both to break out in laughter.

Cecilia P.O.V

Cecilia gave Elliot and Jazz a moment to reconnect, before she went over to say hello.

"Hey, Jazzy" She said walking up to him and giving him a pat on the leg.

"Sup il'bee? Long time no see," the visor over his optics went flashed off then on in a form of a wink, Cecilia just giggled in response. Her cousin was watching their interaction with them with wide eyes.

"My weapon specialist, IronHide."

"Feelin' lucky, punk?" he questioned as he rotated the cannons that were on his arms.

"Easy, IronHide."

"Just kidding. I just wanted to show him my cannons." he grinned as he knelt down and put his hand out for her to hop to. She hop to his hand and sat down as he held her up to his chest right over his spark.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet." Once again, everyone turned their attention to Ratchet. But he was sniffing the air.

"Hm…the boy's pheromone levels suggest he wants to mate with the female." He then turned his attention to the girl in Ironhide's grasp. His optics widened and he initiated a scan. His mouth plates formed a deep frown.

"Cecilia is damaged. Two of her ribs are broken." He said

"Unfortunately, there not that much room here so Elliot will have to be the one to help you." He said in a regretful tone, "I apologize."

"Don't worry about it." she said. Ratchet pulled out some bandages from one of his many compartments and handed them to Cecilia.

Jazz placed Elliot onto Ironhide's hand so he could wrap her chest. IronHide curled his hand around so that he was blocking her from view as she pulled her top up.

Once they were sure that Cecilia was taken care of Optimus started talking again

"This is Bumblebee, your guardian." Cecilia smiled over IronHide hand so Bumblebee could see. As Elliot continued to warp her chest like Ratchet had instructed.

"_Check on the rep, yep. Second to none._" Bumblebee punched the air and jumped up and down in one place energetically.

"So, you're our guardian?" Sam found his voice and looked towards said robot. He chirped and whirred, why did he have to be so cute.

Elliot moved away and Cecilia looked down at her bandages, feeling a hundred times better.

"Thanks"

"_**As long as you don't get het their again you should be fine in a few weeks, be careful Bumblebee told me you were already coughing up blood."**_ Ratchet said before turning towards Bumblebee.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle." Ratchet said, shooting a laser at his throat. The yellow and black scout coughed as the medic tapped on his laser, "I'm still working on them."

She then turned to her attention to Optimus and as Mikaela asked the all important question.

"Why are you here?"

Bumblebee had told them what there one of the reasons was but he had yet to tell them the other reason.

"We are here looking for the Allspark, and we must find it before Megatron."

"Megawhat?" Sam questioned. Optimus reached up and pressed a button on his helm, sending beams of light from his optics. A very real hologram caused the ground to break away and Optimus began his job of explaining their mission to Sam and Mikaela.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire." He said was metallic spires of spikes rose from the ground. "Peaceful and just…until we were betrayed by Megatron; Leader of the Decepticons." The hologram zoomed out to show the destruction and carnage on the once beautiful planet.

"All who defied them were destroyed." He said in sadness, "Our war finally consumed the planet and the Allspark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth…where Captain Witwicky found him." the Autobot leader explained.

"Whoa…" Sam huffed in surprise, "My grandfather."

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates." He said in a serious tone, "Megatron crash landed before he could retrieve the cube. He accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."

Sam stared up at him in shock.

"How'd you know about his glasses." Optimus looked down at him.

"E-bay," Was all he said in reply.

"Why didn't you just ask us to get them for you?" Elliot asked, for both of them. Optimus look over to them before answering.

"By the time we had found out about the glasses we had already stop communication." He sighed. His optics darkening as all the Autobots the recalled last six months, IronHide held on to them tighter as he held them closer. After a little bit Ratchet spoke up.

"If we don't find those glasses before the Decepticons, they could use it to build a new army; they'll wipe out the entire human race."

"Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival." Optimus said looking at him. Elliot and Cecilia looked at each other, both knowing what they had to do.

"_**Optimus you have our supported all the way." **_Cecilia said over the newly found link.

"_**As much as I would rather you not fight, it's is good to now we have your support."**_

"Please tell me you know where the glasses are Sam." Mikaela asked.

On the way back to the house Cecilia was driving with IronHide and Elliot with Jazz so they could talk. The reason Cecilia chose to ride with IronHide instead of Bumblebee was because she wanted to ask him something.

"IronHide, can I asked you something?" Cecilia asked looking over to his holoform in the driver seat. Which what Cecilia thought suited him very well.

Ironhide's form stood around 6 feet and was incredibly sturdy, he had lots of muscle. With short black hair, there was a large, scar over his right eye.

He wore a heavy, black jacket over his broad torso and a tight black t-shirt underneath it. A set of army style dog-tags bearing the symbol of the Autobots hung around his neck and a pair of dark blue denim jeans hung baggily from his legs and a pair of heavy, black boots.

"Yes, little one." He said looking over too me.

"I know Elliot would agree with what about to say. As you know our father doesn't really care for us and you have been more of a father to us, then he has our whole life. I was wondering if I could call you dad." She held her breath as she waited for an answer.

"I would be honored you to be your mech creator," He said. Taking one hand off the wheel and pulled her over in to his lap, so he could give her a hug. Instead of going back to her seat Cecilia stayed there in Ironhide's lap, not bothering to move and IronHide didn't seem to mind. Because just like Optimus, he was also a gentle giant you just had to look deep enough.

* * *

><p>Please, please Review.<p>

All clothes that are in this chapter are posted on my profile page

Roofiegirl


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

* * *

><p>Talking "Autobots"<p>

Thoughts 'Decepticons'

Bee's radio **"Bumblebee"**

Cybertron/Flashback _"Jazz"_

Talking in-between partners _"_IronHide" 

Com-link _**"Optimus" **_

Protectors: ch7

Cecilia P.O.V

On the way back to the house dad had told Cecilia more about Cybertron before the war. Both Elliot and Cecilia had enjoyed hearing about Cybertron prior to the war. They were able to picture the tranquillity and beauty of what Cybertron was like. This made Cecilia even feel more depressed in the fact that she did not want the Autobots to leave, but she could see that if they could they would restore Cybertron to its former glory.

Cecilia was awoken from her daydreaming by dad telling her that they here back at the house. Cecilia looked around and noticed that they were in the alley behind the house. As she was getting out dad dismissed his holoform, Elliot was also getting out of Jazz and she wasn't sure but thought she saw Jazz's holoform.

In the background she heard Sam say to Mikaela "I need you to stay here alright? You got to stay here and watch them." Mikaela said "okay, okay". Sam now in a hurry said "All of them" then he rushed into the backyard towards the back door, ignoring Uncle Ron's rule about the grass.

Optimus was starting to get impatient and after a couple of minutes transformed with the others following behind him.

"_**Impatient are we?" **_said Cecilia over the com-link.

"_**We need the glasses"**_Optimus grumbled as he stepped over the back fence trying not to squash anything.

Cecilia, Elliot and Mikaela followed the Autobots into the backyard but Sam had already spotted them and was trying to keep Uncle Ron from coming out the back door by saying "I love you so much, sleep tight handsome man". Before Uncle Ron turned away he asked Sam "where are Cecilia and Elliot?" Sam looked around stuttering, trying to think up an excuse when he spotted Elliot pointing at the garage as the excuse, whilst trying not to get stepped on.

Sam turned back to Uncle Ron and said that they were just finishing up in the garage, before confronting Optimus. "What are you doing? What are you doing?" Sam asked as Optimus stepped around the backyard, unfortunately the fountain did not survive.

"I thought you guys were suppose to be graceful?" Cecilia asked Bumblebee as she dodged another foot.

Sam was still arguing with Optimus about why he couldn't wait five minutes. Sam then turns to Mikaela asking her "why couldn't you just watch them?" She responded "they seemed in a little bit of a rush".

The she heard Elliot shout "Mojo don't" as he pissed on dads foot. Sam also saw this and yelled "Mojo, Mojo off the robot" as Cecilia ran to get a towel to wipe dads foot, before he terminated Mojo. Cecilia came back to see dad pointing both his cannons at Sam and Mojo, she rushed over to calm dad down by saying "I can dry it off, I can dry it off." Dad thanked her by saying "thank you little one that would have rusted" whilst still giving Mojo the evil eye.

Elliot cam over shaking his head saying "of all the robots Mojo had to piss on, he picks dad." Sam ran back into the house with Mojo in his hands asking the Autobots to hide. Optimus ordered the Autobots to recon. Bumblebee went under the awning and looked into the living room window where he saw Uncle Ron talking to Aunt Judy.

Cecilia turned to Elliot saying that they had better go in before Uncle Ron suspects anything and help Sam look for the glasses. They both went inside, closing the door loudly so that Uncle Ron and Aunty Judy knew they were inside. They then ran upstairs to help Sam look for the glasses in 'the pit' aka his bedroom. When they got there they saw Sam throwing his bed sheets around yelling "Come on, come on". Elliot went up to Sam and cheekily said "throwing sheets everywhere will not help find the glasses" as Cecilia started looking through the shelves. It did not take long before Optimus started getting impatient again as he bought Mikaela up to the window saying time is short. As Mikaela, Elliot and Sam started rummaging through his room; Cecilia tried to recall where the glasses last were. Whilst thinking she spotted Optimus looking through the bath room window, she told Optimus that they were looking as hard and fast as they could. She could tell he was getting frustrated as he grumbled "We must have the glasses". She reached out and placed her hand on his cheek plate making sure that he was looking at her before stating "we will find them, and stop the Decepticons, just gives us time, we will find them".

Optimus; sighed before turning around ordering the Autobots to fall back. The Autobots spread out but Ratchet did not get far before running into powerlines making his sirens go off and falling into the neighbouring yard making the ground shake. As a result the power went out in the neighbourhood.

Ratchet was pointing his headlights into Sam's room so that they could continue searching but Cecilia could hear Uncle Ron and Aunt Judy coming up the stairs. Elliot ran over to the window asking them to turn off the light, just before Uncle Ron knocked on the door asking "why is the door locked? You know the rules no locked doors in my house."Sam told Mikaela to hide as Elliot, Cecilia both sat down on the bed just as Uncle Ron started counting, before he got to one Sam opened the door.

Sam asked his parents "what's with the bat."Uncle Ron countered with "whom were you talking to?" It did not take long before Uncle Ron became frustrated and barged into the room completely ignoring Cecilia and Elliot, asking what was the light. Sam tried his best to distract him from the question but a family argument broke out, before Aunt Judy asked something that caused both Cecilia and Elliot to put their hands over their mouths so as not to laugh out loud. "Were you, masturbating?" Both Uncle Ron and Sam stated that this was a father and son thing to discuss, before Aunt Judy started to call it other names like,

"Sams' happy time or my special alone time" The Aunt Judy commented that she had had a little bit to drink and it had been a weird night.

Uncle Ron started looking around for a light before he spotted both Cecilia and Elliot, they waived at him while trying to looking innocent, as he headed towards the bathroom where Optimus was looking into before. One of the Autobots knocked against the house causing it to shake again. Uncle Ron thought it was an earthquake, an aftershock from when Ratchet hit the power lines. So he hid in the bath, while moaning about how much he hated them.

Once things settled down they all noticed the lights back on and Uncle Ron looked out into the backyard and noticed that it had been trashed from where the Autobots had stepped, saying that the yard had been destroyed and that they have a blown transformer. He asked Aunt Judy to ring the council and report it.

Elliot looked over to see dad with his cannons once again online and saying that the parents are really annoying and asking can he blow them up with encouragement from Ratchet.

He did get before Optimus stopped him by saying "Ironhide you know we do not harm humans. What is with you?" Dad's responds was "Well I am just saying we could, it's an option."

Aunt Judy and Sam are still arguing about them hearing him talking to someone that was not Cecilia or Elliot. It didn't take long before Mikaela stood up from her hiding spot and introducing herself to Uncle Ron and Aunt Judy saying that she is a friend of Sams. Aunt Judy giggled at this and stated how gorgeous she is before Aunt Judy realised that Mikaela must have heard the conversation from before.

Sam then asked his mom where is my backpack. Making both Elliot and Cecilia hit their heads for forgetting that Sam had taken the glasses to school yesterday. They ran downstairs, Sam had managed to find the glasses in his backpack but before they could return them to the Autobots, Optimus contacted both Elliot and Cecilia through the com-link.

"_**Little ones, four vehicles are inbound to this location and they do not seem friendly"**_

They did not even get a chance to respond before there was a knock at the door. Uncle Ron answered the door; they heard an obnoxious voice saying "Ronald Wickity".

Uncle Ron responded "It's Witwicky, who are you?"

All he got in response was "We're the government, sector seven". They both looked at each other and realised that this meant trouble.

"_**Optimus we need you and the rest of the Autobots to get out of here, you are right these people are not friendly." **_Cecilia said over the com-link.

Cecilia and Elliot watched as the Sector Seven person asked about Sam being the great grandson of Archibald Witwicky, before he asked if he could enter the premises. Uncle Ron did not get a chance to respond before Sector Seven barged into the house. As they did that Elliot stepped in front of Cecilia to protect her. Both of them already not like Sector Seven.

The leader of Sector Seven started going on about how Sam had filed a stolen car report last night and about him being part of a national security matter. While Uncle Ron was asking about what national security matter Cecilia could hear Aunt Judy yelling about her flowers being ripped up. Sector Seven had yet to spot them as Aunt Judy came over with a bat saying that they had better get their hands of her plants or else. The leader of sector seven then threatened her with Madam I'm carrying a loaded weapon. Aunt Judy responded with

"You'd better get those guys out of my garden or I am going to beat the crap out of them".

The sector seven leader then asked her if she was experiencing any flu like symptoms, aching joints, flu, she responded no. The sector seven leader then spotted Sam, Mikaela, Cecilia and Elliot before putting on a big grin and asking Sam "How you doing son, is you name Sam?"

Sam responded with a nervous yeah as sector seven asked if he could go with them. Both Uncle Ron and Aunt Judy stepped in front of Sam saying that sector seven was way out of line. Sector seven responded calmly with

"I am asking politely, back off."Uncle Ron argued back that something fishy was going on and that he was going to call the cops.

The leader of sector seven then pointed his pen at all of us, saying that there is something fishy was going on, whilst pointing at Uncle Ron, Sam and Mojo. He stated that we had an operation going on; Uncle Ron looked confused and asked what operation, getting a response off that is what we are going to find out.

Another sector seven member walked in and whispered "I think direct contact" before handing the leader a machine that they had been using around the house. The leader asked Sam to step forward, putting the machine up close and it started to register, what Cecilia and Elliot realised was energon signatures.

After a while the leader said "Fourteen rads, tag and bag them."

As they were dragged out of the house Cecilia and Elliot passed the machine, which started going crazy. The leader spotted this and stopped the two agents escorting Cecilia and Elliot and put the machine up in front of them. The leader looked at the machine, stared at both of them in shock before saying

"Put these two in the car with Sam and the girl." They were both then dragged out of the house Cecilia could hear Aunt Judy yelling "You hurt my dog, I kick your ass!" The leader aka Agent aft hole was still yelling orders to the rest of Sector Seven while Uncle Ron yelled. "Kids, do not say anything kids, not a word until we get a lawyer." Sam, Mikaela, Elliot were shoved in to the SUV at the fount, with Cecilia getting thrown on to Elliot lap because there wasn't enough seats.

On the outside no one was saying anything but Cecilia and Elliot were talking over the Com-link so Agent aft head and the driver couldn't hear them.

"_**Elliot, Cecilia what is going on, were are they take you." **_ Optimus asked, both Elliot and Cecilia could hear the panic in his voice.

"_**I don't know Optimus, but it look like Agent aft hole about to speak." **_She answered.

"So, ladiesman217. That is your eBay username, right?" Agent aft hole asked turning around to look at us while holding up what look like Sam's phone.

"Yeah, but, you know, it was a typo and I ran with it." Sam stated as he tried not to look guilty. Both Mikaela and Cecilia look at other and rolled their eyes both thinking that was the lamest excuse ever. I didn't seem like Agent aft hole cared because he just went on asking questions.

"What do you make of this?" He asked before playing a recording from Sam's phone.

"My name is Sam Witwicky, okay? And my..."

"Is that you?" Agent aft hole asked, even though he already knew the answer.

Mikaela answered for him. "Yeah, that sounds like Ladiesman." Before turning to look at Sam but he was just looking straight ahead.

"_**Any ideas on how to get us out of here?" **_Cecilia asked the Autobots.

"IronHide suggested blowing up the something, until we reminded he that you guys were most likely to get hurt." Bumblebee said. Before they could say anything else Agent aft hole starting talking again.

"Last night at the station, you told the officer your car transformed. Enlighten me." This coursed both Cecilia and Elliot to groan. 'Why did you have to have such a big moth Sam' Cecilia thought.

"Well, here what I said, okay. Cause this a total misunderstanding that my car had been stolen..." Sam started before Agent aft hole interrupted.

"Really," He said nodding his head.

"...From me, from my home, but its fine because it's back! It came back."

'Sam just stop talking, you're just making worse.' Cecilia thought. She just wanted to hit him at the moment.

Then Mikaela came in a saved him, but at the same time she made it worse. "Well, not by itself."

"Well no." Sam said agreeing with her.

"Because cars don't do that because that would crazy." She said before they all started laughing.

Then Agent aft hole said something that made the mood go sour.

"So what do you kids know about aliens, huh?"

"Oh, you mean, like a Martian? Like what, E.T? No." Sam said trying to lighten up the mood.

"It's an urban legend." Mikaela said trying to help Sam.

"What about you two? Huh" Agent aft hole asked turning towards us.

"We know our rights." We said at the same time.

"Well you see this." Agent aft hole said pulling something out of his pocket.

"This is an I-can-do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge." He said showing his badge around which had his name on it Seymour Simmons but Cecilia thought Agent aft hole sounded better.

"I'm gonna lock you up forever." He said.

"Oh, God. You know what? Don't listen to him. He just pissy 'cause he's got to get back to guarding the mall." Mikaela said because she was starting to get angry and she wasn't the only one.

"You in the training bra, do not test me. Especially with your daddy's parole coming up." He said.

"What? Parole?" Sam asked.

"It's nothing" Mikaela said looking over to us. Both Cecilia and Elliot didn't care because they knew you couldn't pick your father.

"Oh, grand theft auto, that ain't nothing?" Agent aft hole asked.

"You know those cars my dad used to teach me how to fix? Well they... they weren't always his."

"You stole cars?" Sam asked.

"Well, we couldn't always afford a babysitter, so sometimes i had to go with him." Mikaela said not looking anyone in the eye.

"She got her own juvie record to prove it! She's a criminal. Criminal are hot." Agent aft hole said looking at her from head to toe.

"Hey, shut up! You slag head," Cecilia yelled as she kicked his seat. She loved cursing Cybertron no one knew what she was saying.

"The same goes for you to." He said looking at us. "You two had some highest readings I have ever seen and I want to know why, and I'm going to find." This made both Cecilia and Elliot freezes. One of the biggest fears was getting experimented on.

"_**What happening? Little ones your **__**heart rate has increased. Your breathing pattern has changed as well and that concerns me." **_Ratchet's soothing voice calmed them a little bit but not much.

Elliot was the one to answer._** "They're going to experiment on us, please get us out of here." **_

"_**WHAT"**_ seemed to be the general out cry followed by lots of Cybertonien curse words.

"_**Don't worry little ones we are here and we won't let that happen."**_ Came Optimus calming voice but they could still hear the anger in his voice.

When suddenly the radar that was pick up energon signatures started to go off. The beeping grew louder and louder and, suddenly the SUV crashed into a giant pair of blue and red flamed legs. The other SUV's crashed into the one they were riding in and the legs of the other Autobots. The men in the suits began freaking out. Agent aft head was looking back and forth, eyes wide as they tried to figure out what the hell they had hit.

"It's big, it's big!" An agent shouted and the screamed, ducking, when two sets of giant fingers crashed through the windows. The vehicle was lifted into the air. They kept yelling about shifting their weight and to lean inward.

Finally, the roof of the SUV was torn away and both Cecilia and Elliot was almost immediately scoop up by Ironhide. The grey and black weapons specialist let out a deep roar from his engine in a form of a growl. He had his canon online and aimed at Agent aft holes head.

"You guys are in trouble now." Elliot started darkly before, Cecilia continued. "Let me introduce my older brother, Optimus Prime." Optimus look back at them to make sure that they were safe before turning back to the other humans with one of the darkest look that Cecilia had ever seen upon his face.

"Taking the children was a bad move." He said in a dark voice, optics flashing dangerously. "Especially our little ones." He added with a growl, his engine roaring lightly.

"Autobots, relieve them of their weapons." Optimus commanded the Autobots. Jazz held out his to a magnet and forcibly removed the weapons from the men. "Give me those!" He yelled at the S Seven men, while adding his own glare in to the mix.

"Woah!" Agent aft hole examined as he turned to Optimus and almost squeaked when he got down on his level, "H-hi there."

"You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?" Optimus asked, still glaring at Agent aft hole and the rest of his men.

"L-look. There are S Seven protocols, okay?" Agent aft hole hands remained up, "I'm not authorized to communicate with you, except to tell you I can't communicate with you."

"Get out of the car," Optimus growled.

"Me? You want me to..." Agent aft hole stuttered. This didn't help Optimus temper

"NOW!" Optimus yelled, he sounded reallymenacing. I didn't know Optimus could sound so menacing. Then again we've nether seen them this angry ether.

"_**Dad can you please put us down?"**_ He thought this over a little bit before putting us down on the ground

"_**Be careful Sweetsparks."**_ He said before activating his other cannon, but still keeping an eye on his two sparkings.

"Big guys with big guns." Agent aft hole said to himself as he continued to freak out.

"What is Sector Seven?" Sam questioned, "Answer me!"

"I'm the one who asks the questions around here, young man, not you!" Agent aft hole hissed.

"Yer, well you want answers. Well hears mine." "Cecilia yelled before punching Agent aft hole in the face.

CRUNCH was the sound Cecilia was rewarded with the sound of Agent aft holes nose breaking.

"Why you little bi…" Agent aft hole stated before Elliot interrupted him.

"Hey, Agent aft hole I wouldn't continue the sentence if I was you. Considering the Autobots are quite protective of us, and your already on a fine line, and Cecilia was also holding back just then and she could do a whole lot more, if she wanted to." He said calmly as he walk forward. At the same time he tore the handcuff off his wrist as if they were nothing before throwing them on the ground near to where Cecilia had throw hers, scaring both the S Seven men, Sam and Mikaela at how easily he had taken the handcuff off. He came up and stood next to Cecilia with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Let's start again shale we, how did you know about the aliens?" Cecilia asked.

"Where did you take my parents?" Sam demanded from behind.

"I am not at liberty to discuss this." He said and then jumped when Elliot reached for the badge. "Hey, you touch me and that's a federal offense."

"Do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge, huh?" Elliot questioned, holding the badge.

"Oh, he's all brave now with his alien friends standing there" he questioned. Ironhide still had his cannons trailed on the humans and he would snort every so often in anger. He wanted to blast them with his entire spark, but he would not harm them unless sparkings said he could, not caring about Optimus rule.

"Where is Sector Seven?" Elliot asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Agent aft hole sneered at him. Then Bumblebee did something that would remain in Cecilia memories for all her life. Bumblebee to pop his fuel tank, the rubber stopper came out and hitting the back of Agent aft hole head, before he started peeing on Agent aft hole. It took of all of one second before Cecilia and Elliot burst out laughing.

"Bumblebee! Stop lubricating the man!" Optimus scolded with a hint of laughter in his voice, after a little bit. His optics lightened from the spectacle, one optic always on his little siblings on the ground. Bumblebee stopped and shrugged, looking over Cecilia. She smiled up at him and he winked at her. Choking down a blush, she looked over to Elliot to see him giving her a knowing look.

"What?" She asked looking over to her brother. All he did was shake his head. As they started to handcuff all the S Seven agents to each other before they handcuff Agent aft hole, Mikaela came over.

"All right tough guy, take it off." She said with a straight face.

"What are you talking about?" Agent aft hole asked looking confused.

"Your clothes, all of it off," She said.

"For what?" He asked looking at her.

"For threatening my dad." She said angrily.

"That's it." Cecilia said looking from Mikaela to Agent aft hole and back again.

"I can think of so many other things to do." As Cecilia looked back to see that Agent aft hole had on S7 shield singlet and aloha boxers.

"_**That is something I didn't need to see."**_Cecilia said over the com-Link as she turned around to face the other way.

"_**Ahem, to that" **_Elliot said.

"This is such a felony, what you're doing here," Agent aft holes partner sneered.

"I'll hunt you down! okay?" Agent aft holes voice went up an octave as Cecilia turned back around.

"He'll hunt you down," Agent aft holes partner repeated.

"Without any remorse!"

"No remorse."

Just as we were heading back to the Autobots Cecilia heard something that made her freezes.

"We have got to alert everyone." Agent aft hole said to his partner.

"They already know. Speaker." His partner responded.

Both Elliot and Cecilia look at each other but before they could say anything, dad yelled.

"Optimus! Incoming!" He punched the ground, sending out a large shockwave on the ground. He managed to take care of the cars that were chasing them, but there was nothing they could do about the helicopters. Optimus turned towards the Autobots.

"Autobots, roll out,"

"_**I'll take the kids"**_ Because the other Autobots look hesitant of leaving Elliot and Cecilia, but knowing that Optimus had kept them safe they all transformed and escaped. Looking up at Optimus, Cecilia heart stopped. She saw several helicopters with headlights and angry looking men in the cockpit. Optimus leaned down and offered a hand to us.

"Up you get." He swiftly and carefully brought them to same height as his shoulders. Elliot and Cecilia scrambled onto the left side of Optimus' face while Sam and Mikaela clung to the other, "Hang on."

Both Cecelia and Elliot clutched the smokestack on his shoulder even tighter than they normally would. Optimus look up at the helicopters coming their way. He ran a little bit, but the helicopters were coming from different direction.

He finally spotted a place free of the annoying vehicles and dashed in that direction. He looked up as a helicopter that flew overhead, but he didn't stop running. He turned just a little and then dashed in a different direction, hoping that he would lose the helicopters.

Unfortunately, it was out into a crowded street of down town. The large Autobot leader jumped over a bus and hopped over several cars, jumping slightly when they honked at him. Sam and Mikaela didn't like the ride, but even though Elliot and Cecilia were used to riding on the Autobots shoulders, they were still focusing on keeping their last meal down.

Cecilia gasped as he slid past two very tight buildings and escaped the bright lights of the choppers. He went down under a bridge before climbing up and using the supports for the bridge, bracing his hands on a support beam in front of him and his feet on the beam behind him. Cecilia sucked in a shaky breath as a helicopter hovered beneath them. It was so close that the rotors were sending waves of wind up to blow at her hair.

_**Easy, Little Ones, easy. Do not be afraid.**_Optimus tried to comfort them. His scans were not nearly as advanced as Ratchet's but he could tell that they were highly frightened of the helicopter underneath them. It was understandable, if they fell, she would be sliced to pieces by the sharp rotors of the helicopter underneath them.

_**"**__**Easy for you to say…if you fall, all you'll do is crack the pavement!"**_Elliot exclaimed. Cecilia foot started to lose grip but she didn't notice it until she slid completely off the armor with Elliot only just caching her in time. The air was pierced with a scream and the gunning of an engine, but Bumblebee was still too far away to catch her in time. She didn't even notice that both Sam and Mikaela were in the same predicament as them.

"_**Bumblebee"**_ Optimus yelled.

"_**Hold on!**_Bumblebee exclaimed as he pushed his engine to the max.

"Bee…oh my God, I'm going to die."She whispered in her head.

"Princess, hold on, I'm coming!"

Both Sam's and Elliot fingers had slipped from Optimus' armor and the four of them screamed as they plummeted to the ground. Elliot pulled Cecilia close to his body as tight as he could, so they would fall together. They screamed as they fell and Cecilia felt like it was slow motion. She heard Ironhide, Ratchet, Optimus and Jazz screaming inside her head. Her life wasn't flashing before her eyes like people said it. Did that mean she wasn't going to die?

Cecilia and Elliot winced as they hit one of Optimus' giant metal feet. She knew he did it to slow down their momentum, but they still had a way to go before they hit the ground. Cecilia felt strangely tired and closed her eyes, expecting to feel inexplicable pain.

_**"**__**Love You"**_Both Elliot and Cecilia whispered into the com-link that the Autobots shared, she heard them screaming.

"_**NO!"**_

Her eyes snapped open as she heard the scraping of metal on the concrete. She looked up into wide, worried and panicked optics. Her ribs throbbed and she could faintly hear Sam, Mikaela and Elliot yelling at the approaching choppers. She heard Ironhide shouting inside her head and the sounds of Jazz and Ratchet trying to hold him back from his rampage, while barely holding themselves back.

"Bumblebee? You caught us?" she whispered, trying to sit up. He lowered her to the ground and activated his holoform once again, crushing her to his chest.

"Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again! Do you understand me?" he said, voice cracking as he nuzzled into her shoulder. It was times like these that he wanted everything to just stop so he could tell his princess how much he cared for her.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered, still in a daze. She pulled back a little, worry clear in her gaze. "What about the others?" she questioned.

"They're hiding. Ironhide is not pleased at the moment. He wants to make sure you're alright with his own optics." Bumblebee's holoform said as he raked his eyes over his partner's body. Bumblebee hugged Cecilia to his body once again. He kissed her forehead.

"Cecilia promises me you'll stay safe until this is over because I never want to see you like that again?" He asked, his spark to thumping loudly in his chest.

"Then I promise to keep myself as safe as possible, If you do the same." she said, he nodded his head and gave her another kiss on the head before the holoform disappeared. It was then that one of the helicopters shot out a cable. The cable wrapped around the yellow and black scout's left arm, pulling him along with the helicopter.

"Stop it!" Cecilia screamed as her eyes widened. She couldn't believe this was happening. Why wasn't Bumblebee doing anything? He looked down at her and let out a sad croon. Of course, he would do anything to make her safe, right? It was times like these that both Cecilia wished he had never made the promise to protect humans and never harm them. He needed to protect himself as well.

"Run, before they capture you, too!" He pleaded with her, but Cecilia only shook her head. She raced forward and took Bumblebee's face in her hands. He nuzzled into her grip, but he let out another pained wail when the men started to shoot him with some sort of icy gas. She had no idea what it was, but she was determined to protect Bumblebee to the best of her abilities.

"No. I'm not going to leave you." She said, but then a man came forward and yanked her off her feet. She screamed, as the mech before her let out a series of angry clicks and chirps. Cecilia managed to get a good grip his arm before she elbowed him in the gut and chucked him off her which sent him straight in to one of the men who was shooting Bumblebee with the icy gas. She ran back to the mech that she had just realize she had been in love with for a long time.

"Bumblebee, I want you to listen to me. _Listen!"_she said, placing her hands on both of his cheek platings. He stared at her, his bright blue optics staring into her equally as bright blue eyes. She placed a gentle kiss on his mouth guard, right over where his lips would be.

"I love you, Bumblebee. I'm in love with you and I want you to remember that." She said. She tried to fight back as much as she could as another man grabbed her around the waist but she just didn't have the strength to.

"I love you, Bee!" she cried out, as she was brought to stand in front of Agent aft hole.

"You poor, pathetic excuse for a human. Falling in love with an alien." He clucked at her. Then with all her might she kick him right in the balls which sent down to the ground.

"Take her away." He squeaked out, clutching his balls.

The last thing she heard of the outside before she was shoved into the car was a loud keening wail, it was the wail of a mech who had been torn away from the femme that he loved. Before she started to cry her heart out with her face in Elliot chest. As he hugged her as they drove away from the mech she loved.

* * *

><p>Please, please Review.<p>

Is this okay please tell me if I'm doing it wrong.

All clothes that are in this chapter are posted on my profile page

Roofiegirl


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

* * *

><p>Talking "Autobots"<p>

Thoughts 'Decepticons'

Bee's radio **"Bumblebee"**

Cybertron/Flashback _"Jazz"_

Talking in-between partners _"_IronHide" 

Com-link _**"Optimus" **_

Protectors: ch8

Autobots P.O.V

Optimus had revealed himself from underneath the bridge, but his spark was clenching in pain. He had never felt more like a failure, except for the time he had lost his sparkmate, Elita. Not knowing whether she was live or not. The pain in his spark at this moment was one of same.

He failed his Little Ones.

"Hang back. Let me check it out" He heard Jazz call to the others. Ironhide just gave a halfhearted snort and turned his head, optics dim as he tried to contact his sparklings. No matter how hard he tried, he could not contact them. Either they had blocked the com-link, which was highly unlikely at a time like this or they had covered so much distance they could not hear him. The great black mech fisted his servos and punched the ground, leaving a giant crack behind.

Ratchet went to place his hand on Ironhide's shoulder, expecting the hand to be thrown back, was surprised when the usually aggressive weapon specialist just cycled his vents and allowed the medic to console him.

"Optimus." Jazz said as he used his clawed appendages to flip through the bars of the bridge. Hoping that there was something they could do to get them back. "Are we going to just stand here and do nothing?" Optimus continued to climb through the pillars of the bridge.

"There is no way to free Bumblebee without harming the humans." He said and his spark clenched painfully. He had failed Cecilia, Elliot _and_ Bumblebee. "And we cannot contact Little Ones because of the humans as well. All we can do is hope that they use the skills we have taught them to escape." And as he said this he winced.

"But it's not right! They mean too much to us to…" Optimus interrupted Jazz with a sad tone.

"Let them leave." He said in a depressed tone. Jazz said nothing more on the matter and, instead, watched as his leader picked up the glasses that had started this entire mess. Jazz would never regret having Elliot as a partner, and Cecilia shared a lot of her knowledge of Earths music with him. He thought she was an awesome femme and wholeheartedly approved of Bumblebee's feelings for her, but he would still beat him up if he hurt her. It just near broke his spark when Cecilia confessed her feelings for him just to be taken away.

Optimus cycled his vents in the form of a deep sigh. He could only hope that he could make it up to all three of them.

* * *

><p><span>Cecilia<span> P.O.V

Cecilia's face was impassive the entire trip to the airport. There, the men in the suits forced them into an impressive helicopter. Once there, the four teenagers were buckled in and they waited for two more people. When they finally got into the helicopter and buckled in, they all put on the headsets.

It wasn't until Sam started to speak did Cecilia look up.

"So..."

"What they get you for?" the woman asked.

"We bought a car..." Sam began."Turned out to be an alien robot, who knew?" He finished,

"What about you two?" the woman asked again, looking at us.

We both shrugged at the same time, and looked at each other. Before Elliot sighed before saying with a straight face.

"Did you know, it apparently illegal to have family not of your species?"

Everyone else's eyes widened, the woman looked back and forth between the two people seating in front of her and a confused look came across her face.

"Huh," her sidekick said, "How?"

"I would like to know that to how did you all ready know the Autobots, when they only just came to earth." Sam asked, looking at his cousins.

"It's a long story. But first may we know your names?" Cecilia asked.

"Maggie. Glenn." she said, motioning herself them her sidekick.

"Well, I'm Cecilia, this here is Elliot and that there is Sam and Mikaela, You may want to try and get comfortable as you can this may take a while." Cecilia sighed.

* * *

><p><span>Autobots<span> P.O.V

Elsewhere, Optimus and the others had gathered on top of a large building. There was nobody around so they were free to climb upon it in their bipedal mode.

"Please, let this work." Optimus murmured to himself. His spark was still crying out for his fallen comrade and the ones he viewed as his siblings. They were his main concern, but his duty was for his people.

It was not easy being a leader.

"Fire it up, Optimus." Jazz said as he crouched down behind him. His visor flashed and his antenna twitched in anticipation as he watched his leader hold up the glasses. As he once again tried to contact his panther. But just like before he got nothing.

Optimus shot a beam of light from his optics and the light flashed through the glasses, creating an orb with the coordinates on it.

"The code…" he started as his mind whirred to compute the code. "The code on these glasses indicate that the Allspark is two hundred and thirty miles from here." He said; spark lifting just the slightest bit. As he shut off the light, Ratchet came forward with a frown on his face.

"I sense the Decepticons are getting ready to mobilize." He said. Ironhide snorted, temper still on a thin string. He had been moody ever since his sparklings were taken, but Optimus had the 'no harming humans' rule and the 'no exposing ourselves to humans' rule.

"They must know it's here as well." The large black and grey mech growled as he snorted some smoke out of his smoke stacks.

"What about Bumblebee? We can't just leave him to die. Elliot and Cecilia? There's no tellin' what the humans will do, rember what happen when there energon signatures showed up on their radar. They all ready threaten to experiment on them." He growled, "It's not right. At this rate Bumblebee will become some sort of human experiment."

"He'll die in vain if we don't accomplish our mission and then Cecilia and Elliot cannot be rescued. By finding the Allspark we can use it to track their energon signatures." Optimus said darkly, spark hurting by what he was saying. His servos shook as he turned to look at his soldiers.

"Bumblebee is a brave soldier and Elliot and Cecilia are also brave and would never back down. Although this pains me to say this – I _do_want to go after them – this is what they would want."

"Why are we fighting to save the humans? I have not seen any others that appeal to me like our Little Ones do." Ironhide snorted in anger. "They are a primitive and violent race. I have heard very little good things from my sparklings." He said, optics darkening as he thought about Cecilia and Elliot.

"Were we so different?" Optimus questioned, "They are a young species. They have much to learn. But we have all seen goodness in them; freedom is the right of all sentinel beings. You all know there is only one way to end this war, after we find Bumblebee and the little ones, we must destroy the cube. If all else fails, I will unite it with the spark in my chest."

"That's suicide The Cube is raw power. It could destroy you both. Ratchet said trying to convince him not to do it.

"A necessary sacrifice to bring peace to both this planet and our little ones," Optimus told him.

"Elliot and Cecilia would never forgive you for sacrificing yourself for this planet or for them" Ratchet argued.

"We cannot let them pay for our mistakes. It's been an honour serving with you all. Autobots roll out!" Optimus ordered the Autobots.

* * *

><p><span>Cecilia<span> P.O.V

Back with Autos and the others, the twins had finished telling their tale to the others. All of them stared at them with wide eyes.

"So… you had weak hearts when you were born…and this Primus guy gave you the power to astral project yourself on a ship full of giant alien robots?... Then made you half robot" Maggie questioned, just to make sure she heard correctly, "And they all hold some sort of familial ties to you, which are?"

"First were half Cybertonien not robot." Elliot started.

"The five that are here on earth are the ones we are closest to. Which are the over protective father, the cranky uncle, the teddy bear of a big brother, a brother you just want to kick in the aft some times,... and ..lastly." Elliot took over for Cecilia from here.

"And the last one she fell in love with." He said as he put an arm around his sister's shoulder.

"You're in love with _our car?_" he screeched, not having to ask which one she fell in love with, making Elliot and Cecilia wince.

"No, _Sam_, I'm in love with an Autobot! He has feelings, too, you know!" Cecilia exclaimed back.

"Sam, for the love of god pleases don't argue about it. Do you know how long we've been waiting for them to get to together; even Dad could see that they loved each. Elliot said looking at his sister.

"But when we get Bee back, I'm still having a talk with him! Even though I've known him for nine years, it is my job because I'm her brother." Elliot said making every one laugh. We looked out the windows as we felt the descent begin. Outside the windows was what looked like the Hoover Dam.

"Is that…Hoover Dam?" Cecilia questioned in curiosity, tilting her head to the side. Nobody answered her question, but she didn't mind. All she could think about was Bumblebee. She had tried to contact him though both the bond and the com-link but both were down. What was even worse she felt the emptiness she had felt for the past six months. Which meant he had blocked their bond once again. Even when they tried to contact the other Autobots they weren't able to get though not even Elliot, but he could still feel there bond. So they decided to think that they must be too far for them to hear them.

We all filed out of the helicopter and Sam and Mikaela looked over the edge, while Elliot and Cecilia looked around. Even without the bond Cecilia could literally feel Bumblebee close by and it caused her more distress than she had ever known, knowing that she could not help. See her distress Elliot put a hand on her shoulder.

_**"We'll get Bee back, Cecilia. Because he owes me a talk. Be nice **__**Simmons**__** he's our key to getting Bumblebee back"**_

They were lead to a bridge where Simmons was standing in the middle of. With a team of army men further back. Cecilia was given a glare as she received a wonderful view of his broken nose. He then looked over to Sam.

"Hey, kid. I think we got off to a bad start, huh?" Simmons asked Sam and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You must be hungry? You want a latte? Double venti macchiato?" Simmons asked.

"Don't ask me, ask them because they're the ones family you ripped apart." Sam said pointing at us. Both Elliot and Cecilia stepped forward not letting him answer before Elliot started telling them want they wanted.

"First we want Bumblebee, you know the black and yellow car, the robot we want him!"

Before he could go any further some one walk up to them, he was dressed like Simmons was when we first met him.

"Son, i need you to listen to me very carefully. People can die here. We need to know everything you know. We need to know now." He said. Both Elliot and Cecilia looked at each other again before Cecilia began to talk.

"Okay, but first I'll take Bumblebee, Sam's parents. Maybe you should write that down. Oh, and her juvie record. That's got to be gone. Like forever." Cecilia demanded.

"Come with me. We'll talk about your car," The other guy said leading us away.

"Thank you," Mikaela said to Cecilia and Elliot.

"That woman's an extortionist," Cecilia heard Simmons mutter.

"Hold on," Cecilia said, before taking one look at Simmons and promptly kicked him in the shin and glared at him with all the energy she could muster before walking away with her head held high.

"And that is way you do not mess with the daughter of the weapon specialist." Elliot told Simmons before following his sister.

As they walked further, two men by what their badges said went by Lennox and Epps. Apparently, they had listened in on the conversation with Simmons, because Lennox had a worried look on his face.

"What did that asshole do to get a kick in the shin and if I'm right a broken nose as well?" Epps questioned with an odd look on his face. Cecilia's smile instantly fell.

"He kidnapped… someone I love very much, He also threaten to experimented on me and my brother." Tears sprang to her eyes again and Lennox fell out of formation to give her a comforting hug. Elliot looked back when he heard his sister cry, but when he saw Lennox hug her he knew she would be okay.

"That's sick, man!" Epps yelled glaring at the back of Simmons head.

They continued to walk when Simmons updated them on the situation.

"Here's the situation." He said, "You've all had direct contact with the NBEs. Except for Mr and Miss Witwicky who's had…astral projection connection as well." The man said.

"NBEs?" Epps questioned.

"Non-Biological Extra-Terrestrials. Try to keep up with the acronyms." Simmons said with a huff.

"Wouldn't that be NBET's?" Cecilia smiled at Elliot who returned it with an amused look. Epps snorted a laugh behind me and Simmons stopped and turned on his heel, pointing a finger at me.

"One more crack like that, little lady, and you'll end up with more just black eye," He really shouldn't have said that. Lennox stepped in front of me and Sam and sized up Simmons, glaring at him.'

"You hit her? You hit a poor teenager? A teenage _girl_?" You could tell the rage in his voice. Cecilia have a feeling he was a daddy. Simmons paled for a millisecond before turning around and marching off. Lennox clenched his fists and Epps placed a hand on his shoulder, telling him to calm down. Cecilia gave him a smile.

"Thanks," He just shrugged, returning my smile. You could definitely tell he was a daddy, and a daddy of a little girl. Cecilia felt bad for him, for having to be away from his family because of the military.

"What you are about to see is totally classified." The near-bald man said as the group of soldiers and civilians entered a hanger with a giant frozen Cybertronian standing in the middle of it. As soon as Cecilia and Elliot saw it, they both froze.

"_**That's not," **_Cecilia asked. Hoping it wasn't who she thought it was.

"_**It is, it's Megatron,"**_ Elliot answered, as he made saw that Cecilia was behind him protected from Megatron, even though he was frozen.

"We think…when he made his approach over the North Pole, our gravitational field screwed up his trajectory. He crashed in the ice. Probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934." The half-bald man said.

"We call him NBE-1." Simmons said, but Cecilia just shook her head. He was wrong.

"Simmons, I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know, but that's Megatron." Simmons turned around to face Elliot with a glare. "The leader of the Decepticons."

"He's been in cryo-stasis since 1935. Your great-great grandfather? He made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind." The half-bald man told Sam.

"The fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age." Simmons said, pacing around the group. "Microchip. Lasers. Space flight. Cars, all reverse engineered by studying him. NBE-1." He said, almost spitting in Elliot's face.

"You didn't think that the United States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?" the Secretary of Defence questioned as he stalked up towards Simmons.

"Until these events, we had no credible threat to National Security." The half-bald man said.

"Well, you've got one now." The Sec Def exclaimed.

"So…why Earth?" Lennox questioned.

"It's the Allspark" Cecilia said loud enough so everyone could hear.

"Allspark?" the Sec Def questioned, "What is that?"

"They came looking for some cube looking thing. Optimus told me about it once." Cecilia said, "Even Mr. NBE-1, here AKA Megatron, that's what we call him, who's pretty much the harbinger of death and the ultimate evil bad guy, wants to use the cube to transform human technology to take over the universe." Cecilia said looking around.

Elliot was nodding as his sister explained everything to the men present. "Yup. That's their plan." He added in.

"You two are sure about that?" Simmons asked; face paling just the slightest bit.

Everyone was silent for a few moments before Cecilia gasped. "You know where it is!" she exclaimed, pointing to Simmons.

Everyone was silent for a few more moments before the half-bald man said, "Follow me."

"_**Waite if the Allspark here, does that mean the Autobots are one there way here as well?" **_Cecilia asked.

"_**Maybe,"**_ Was all she got in response.

They walked down another corridor and Cecilia briefly wondered how close Bumblebee was to them. She swore she could hear his pained cries. Elliot wrapped an arm around her as they walked.

"You are about to see our crown jewel." Simmons said, leading them through a door. The inside was a little unusual looking and there were pictures of seven men on the wall. There was a wall of glass on the other side of the room and through it, Cecilia could see the cube.

"Oh my God…" she whispered, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Carbon dating puts the cube here around then thousand BC. The First Seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the cube as well as NBE-1." The half-bald man said. "President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields thick of concrete, a perfect way to keep its energy hidden from anyone or any alien species on the outside."

"Wait, back up…" Maggie said, "You said the dam hides the cube's energy. What kind exactly?"

"Good question." The balding man answered. They were then shown to a room with a small box in it. The room was made of metal and had several scratches running down the walls.

"Please step inside. They have to lock us in." the balding man said as everyone gathered into the room. Epps and Glenn argued about Freddy Krueger and Wolverine.

"Sorry Epps, but that does look more like Wolverine then Freddy Krueger." Elliot said patting his back.

"Anybody have any mechanical devices? Blackberry, key alarm, cell phone?"

"I got a phone." Glen said as he tossed his phone to Simmons,

"Nokias are real nasty. You got to respect the way of the Japanese. They know the way of the samurai" Simmons said as put the Nokia in the box.

"Nokia's from Finland." Maggie whispered "Yes, but he's, you know, a little strange. He's a little strange." The Sec Def whispered to them. Everybody put on their strange goggles as said.

"We're able take the cube radiation and funnel it into that box." while Simmons pressing buttons and flicking switches, he let the Allspark energy radiate into the box.

Suddenly, the phone in the middle of the box shifted into a small transformer. Cecilia and Elliot gasped, grinning widely as it peered up at them through small optics. They gasped again, suddenly realizing something.

"It's a sparkling." Cecilia gasped in wonder, remembering the term of newborn Cybertronians she had gotten from one of Ratchet long lectures that she and Elliot had received. While Cecilia was transfix on the Sparkling Elliot saw Simmons start to squeeze something out of the corner of his eye and screamed, lashing out at him.

"Don't kill the sparkling!" He exclaimed, grabbing the controller from Simmons.

As he did this Cecilia rip the door off it hinges not caring where it landed and put her hand in to the box, which the small sparkling hop on to and ran his way up to her top and hid in her top, holding onto straps of her top and bar.

"You're scaring him." she scolded as the sparkling cowered against her.

"What the hell, was that about?" Simmons questioned in frustration.

"A sparkling is, in essence, a baby Cybertronian." Elliot said, "And I believe he's picked Cecilia as his mother, because she the only one around here with female Cybertronian energon signature." As Cecilia tried to calm down the Sparkling.

"Miss Witwicky, I am going to have to confiscate that NBE." Simmons said, but Cecilia gave him the meanest glare she could muster. The small sparkling pushed himself closer to her skin, tickling her, and she could feel the fear the little mech was emitting their new bond, but she could still fell empty space from where Bumblebee bond was supposes to be.

No go 'way….femme creator…he begged Cecilia.

"Mom. The term Mom is what humans use to refer to their femme creators." Cecilia looked down to the little mech to see him staring up at her with wide, innocent blue optics.

"Mummy?"

"Ah, Simmons I wouldn't do that if I was you, by the looks of it they've already formed a bond. Female Cybertronians are very protective of their sparklings. Imagine mother bears but with guns and cannons on them at all times. Not pretty," Elliot said.

"Little One, do you have a name?"Cecilia questioned him. He only looked up at her and shook his little head no.

"Me no have name mummy?"He said over there bond.

"_**What do you think I should name him?" **_Cecilia asked her brother who was trying to convince Simmons why not to take sparkling from their parents.

"_**Don't know but it**_ _**probably best he have both a Earth name and a Cybertronian name." **_He answered.

"_**Your right."**_ Cecilia said.

"Have you thought of what you to name him?" Mikaela asked coming up to stand next to Cecilia.

"Yer, Orion IronBlast Witwicky." She said to the humans and then to her sparkling.

"Sweetspark your name is Orion IronBlast Witwicky, Orion your first name."

"Orion for Orion Pax, but where did you get IronBlast?" Elliot asked his sister.

"Dad, the first part of his name is Iron and he like to blast thing to smithereens." Cecilia said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"_**Where's mech creator?"**_ Orion asked.

"_**Just like before we say dad, and hopefully we see him soon."**_ Cecilia told her Sweetspark.

Suddenly, the walls and ground shook, the lights flickering for a fraction of a second. We all froze and looked at Simmons.

"Gentlemen they know the Cube is here." The Sec Def said in a grave tone.

"Banachek, What's going on up there?" The half-bald man asked on same sort of radio.

"The NBE-1 hanger has lost power..." "What?" yelled the half-bald man. "...and the backup generators the man on the other end of the radio exclaimed."

"Do you have an arms room?" Lennox said, military training taking over. He looked at Lennox and then ushered everyone out of the room.

"Hold on Sweetspark." Cecilia said as they ran down the hall.

"Get every on to the NBE one chamber now!" half-bald man yelled.

"_**BUT THAT'S WHERE MEGATRON IS!" **_ Cecilia yelled over the com-link

"_**I know, but you don't have to yell."**_ Elliot said trying to calm his sister.

* * *

><p><span>No one's P.O.V<span>

"They're popping our generators." the half-bald man explained to the small group as they rushed through the narrow hallways.

When they got to the NBE-1 chamber, all of the military men started to load various weapons. Elliot, Cecilia, Sam, and Mikaela stood out of the way.

"Forty millimetre sable rounds on that table!" he shouted, pointing to a table that had several large bullets lined up on it. Lennox stood in the middle of his small group of soldiers, but even he looked up when the lights started to flicker once again. Simmons dropped his bullet and Sam saw it as the perfect time to get to Bumblebee.

"You gotta take me to my car." Sam exclaimed as he leaned forward, "He's gonna know what to do with the cube."

"Your car? It's confiscated." Simmons said as put more bullet in to a gun. He was really getting on Cecilia last neve.

"Then unconfiscate it." Elliot said.

"We do not know what'll happen if we let it near this thing. Well, maybe you two know, but I don't know." Simmons started to freak out. With this Cecilia froze in place just crock her head to the side.

"You just want to sit here and wait to see what happens?" Elliot yelled

"I have people's lives at stake here, young man!" Simmons yelled, but what he wasn't expecting was for the brunette military man to grab him by the front of his jacket and push him back so that he was pinned between him and a cart.

"Take them to their car." He growled, eyes narrowed. One of the Sector Seven agents pulled a gun, but Lennox was quick to grab his own gun.

"Drop it." he warned as one of his buddies smashed his weapon into two of the agents' faces.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" the balding man tried to calm the men down.

"Drop your weapon, soldier." Simmons tried to order Lennox, but that just served to anger him even more. "There's an alien war going on and you're going to shoot me?"

"Yeah, well we didn't ask to be here." Lennox said.

Elliot looked over to his sister and the stance she was in. His eyes widened, he started walking backwards pulling the back of Sam and Mikaela tops as he went.

"I'm ordering you under S7 executive jurisdiction." But that only caused Epps to glare at him. Glenn was holding his arms up behind him.

"S7 don't exist." Epps yelled to the infuriating man.

"That's right. And we don't take orders from people who don't exist."

"I'm going to count to five." Simmons warned.

"And I'm going to count to three." The brunette soldier responded just as quickly as he held the gun over the other man's heart. But before he could get to three Elliot yelled

"LENNOX, DUCK NOW!" Just as Lennox ducked a fist came up and hit Simmons right in the middle of the face, breaking his nose once again.

"You will take me to Bumblebee now." Cecilia said but her voice had more of a metallic sound to it. As her armour started to come on, her eyes were also just as bright as the Autobots perhaps even brighter.

"Because you have threatened to experiment on me and my brother, you're already experimenting on my sparkmate; you tried to kill my sparkling and tried to take him away from me." Cecilia said give Simmons a very dark look.

"Simmons," the Secretary of Defense questioned.

"Yes, Sir?" the captive man replied, well as much as he could with a broken nose.

"I think you've angered Miss Witwicky enough times to have you on her death list, I wouldn't push her anymore."

Everyone was silent for a few moments before Simmons piped up.

"Okay, fine. You wanna lay the fate of the world on the kid's Camaro? That's cool." As soon as Simmons started to lead them to the room that held Bumblebee in it, she shot off like a rocket. While comforting her sparkling.

"Hey, Kid." Lennox said looking at Elliot as they ran down the hall to Bumblebee.

"Yer."

"What was that?" Lennox asked.

"That is what we've came to call Primal mode, it when our Cybertronian side takes full control. It only happens when were in a life or death situation, and when our loved ones are threatened. The reason I know that she was in Primal mode was because of her voice, eyes and some of the words she said" Elliot said.

"So soon as Simmons said we could get Bumblebee Cecilia went back to normal." Elliot finished as they came to the room that was holding Bumblebee.

* * *

><p><span>Cecilia<span> P.O.V

Simmons led us to a large door where Cecilia heard faint whines of pain. Clenching her jaw, Cecilia braced herself for what she was about to see. The door opened. She choked back a sob. The whines first reached hers ears first. Her heart was tearing at each and every cry.

"Stop it!" Cecilia screamed at the men, pushing herself to run as quickly as she could to rescue the one she loved. Orion clung to her bra inside her top, but he didn't dare phase back into the phone for fear of falling out of it. "Stop!" she screamed again, pulling some of the men away from the yellow and black mech.

"Princess?"She felt the bond came back but she could still feel same of the pain as he was. He struggled to look down at her. As the balding man came running in, demanding that they stop freezing Bumblebee. As everyone backed off, he looked at Cecilia, optics focusing on her and he sat up as quickly as he could. He picked her up and held her up to his spark.

"I love you, Cecilia." He said

"I love you, too." She said as he hugged her even closer to his spark, feeling his emotions of love and reassurance.

Bumblebee then notices that the humans had their guns pointed at both of them. Bumblebee activated his hand plasma cannon and swivelled it around, the hand holding Cecilia curling carefully (and protectively) around her.

"Bumblebee, what are you doing?" Cecilia asked.

"They shocked me they have already hurt you once I willnotlet them do it again!" He exclaimed angrily, as his cannon hummed dangerously.

Turning her head slightly to the side, she saw Sam and Elliot still yelling at the soldiers to lower their weapons. Bumblebee started to stand up. Elliot looked at me, mouthing "Orion!" over and over. Nodding Cecilia reach up and tapped his cheek plat so he would look down at her.

"Bumblebee your scaring Orion."She said

"Who…? Cecilia… what?" He stuttered. He scanned her with his primitive sensors, and found the rather small mech that taking refuge under her top.

"She's mummy! You…you my daddy?" He asked, before scuttling up his arm and settling on Bumblebee's helm.

"Yeah…about that…Orion has taken me as his femme creator and you as his mech creator…" She said. He was silent for a while as he lifted his face mask and put his plasma cannon away, before saying.

"I would love to be your Daddy, Sweetspark. Let's just hope your grandpa doesn't kill me." He said in a nervous tone at the end.

"We will think of something."

Cecilia then remembered why they were here in the first place.

"Bee, the Allspark is here." She said to him in a quiet manner. "The Decepticons are coming. Now put me down and we'll take you to the Allspark." And as soon as these words left her mouth. He lifted her up to his shoulder, Orion climb down from Bumblebee helm and hid once again in Cecilia shirt. Bumblebee then followed Elliot to the Allspark.

"Never again."Was all that he said to her and she sighed, shaking her head with a smile. She gave him a kiss on the cheekplates and they continued on towards the massive green cube.

As they headed to towards the Allspark Bumblebee ask Cecilia.

"Why Orion?"

"Well, his full name is Orion IronBlast Witwicky. Orion for Orion Pax which was Optimus first name and the middle part is because of Dad, the first part of his name is Iron and he like to blast thing to smithereens. So he has Orion for an Earth name and Ironblast for a Cybertronian name." She answered.

"I think it's a great name Cecilia." Bumblebee said as they came up to the Allspark.

Bumblebee and Cecilia looked up at the massive object. Bumblebee let out a sound of awe as he lifted his hands.

"Okay, here we go. He doing something. Epps said, He doing something.

Bumblebee placed his hands on the cube and a shock ran through it. The wave of energy retracted to the Allspark and flashed from corner to corner before an amazing thing started to happen.

The Allspark started to fold in on itself.

All of the many squares and glyphs on the giant green cube started to light up and each square became smaller until the cube fit neatly in the palm of Bumblebee's hand. All of a suddenly both Cecilia and Elliot felt faint with Cecilia falling on to Bumblebee cheek plate and Lennox only having enough time to catch Elliot.

"_**Cecilia! Elliot! Are you to ok?**_" Bumblebee asked franticly.

"Were good Bumblebee, were good." They said out aloud so everyone would her them.

"I don't know what happen us, we both just felt faint all of a sudden." Elliot said as Bumblebee put Cecilia on the ground next to her brother.

"Yer Bee, I'm good." Cecilia said looking up at Bumblebee. After making sure that Cecilia was all right Bumblebee turned to Lennox.

"**Message from Starfleet, Captain. Let's get to it."** Bumblebee said though the radio.

* * *

><p>Please, please Review.<p>

Is this okay please tell me if I'm doing it wrong.

Even though his holofrom has not came in yet i've Orion's holofrom up on my profile

All clothes that are in this chapter are posted on my profile page

Roofiegirl


	10. Chapter 9

this chapter is manley fighting i hope i've done it right and it make sences.

* * *

><p>Talking "Autobots"<p>

Thoughts 'Decepticons'

Bee's radio **"Bumblebee"**

Cybertron _"Jazz"_

Talking though bonds _"_IronHide"

Com-link _**"Optimus" **_

Protectors: ch9

* * *

><p><span>Cecilia P.O.V<span>

"He's right. We stay here; we're screwed with Megatron in the other hanger. Mission City is 22 miles away. We're gonna sneak that cube out of here and were gonna hide it somewhere in the city." Lennox jumped into the action.

Yes, good-, John started but before he could continue Lennox cut him off.

"But we can't make a stand without the Air Force."

"This place must have some kind of radio link!" Sec Def said looking at Simmons.

"Yes." Simmons said.

"Short waves, CB!" the Sec Def exclaimed.

"Yeah, right!" Simmons exclaimed back as he nodded his head.

"Sir, you got to figure out some way to get word out to them. Let's move." Lennox ordered, as they moved out.

Cecilia faintly heard Simmons saying something about the Alien Archives, as Bumblebee transformed in to his alt mode.

"All right, Cecilia, Elliot, get in the car!" Lennox ordered us. Cecilia and Elliot hop into Bumblebee's backseat of his alt mode with the Allspark in-between them; while Lennox was still giving out orders.

"Mr. Secretary! Get our birds in the air. When we get to the city, we're gonna find a radio, I'll have Epps vector them in, okay?"

Cecilia no longer felt faint. Instead, she was energized. Her sparkling was crawling all around her clothing, tickling her.

As they made their way out of Hoover Dam, Cecilia, Elliot and Bumblebee were talking over the com-link trying to clam there nerves.

_**"**__**I'm just thought of something what ever happen to Uncle Ron and Aunt Judy."**_She said, _**"**__**I hope that they're alright."**_

"_**Princess, I'm sure they're fine. I mean…your Aunt I think you call it, seems like something straight from the Pit when she's angry."**_Cecilia couldn't help but laugh.

_**"**__**Bee! Don't curse around the sparkling."**_She scolded, but Bee could feel her amusement. She smiled as her sparkling curled up in her bra fall into recharge. He just looked so cute.

"_**My apologies, Cecilia."**_He laughed and hugged her with the seatbelt.

"_**But Cecilia you have to emit she does look like something from the …"**_ Elliot didn't get any further before Cecilia gave him the same glare she gave Simmons earlier.

The glare was cut short when Sam asked.

"The Cube okay?"

"Yeh, its fine Sam." Elliot answered.

"Well, put the seat belt on it." Before either Elliot or Cecilia could move Bumblebee had already put the seat belt on.

* * *

><p><span>With Maggie, Glen, <span>Sec Def and Simmons:

They were once again running though the halls. Until they came to a big metal door. Once Simmons had opened the he ran towards one of the rooms corners.

"Over here, sir!" Simmons yelled as sat in the car that held the radio.

"Give me a minute. Give me a minute. Come to me, Maxwell, come to me. Plugged in there." Simmons mumbled to himself as he turned on the radio.

"We're hot! We're live." Simmons yelled, everything was good until Glen realize something.

"Where are the mikes?"

"Mikes?"Simmons questioned.

"This doesn't work without mikes, Simmons." Glen said as they began to look for the mikes.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Simmons Yelled.

"Let's find them." The Sec Def ordered.

"Kid, get in the chair! Just get the chair, all right." Simmons said pushing Glen in to the chair.

"Okay, I'll sit. I'll sit." Glen said.

"They steal everything out of this place." Simmons mumbled to himself, As Maggie and the Sec Def continued to look for the mikes.

"How do we get the signal out? How do call the Air Force?" Glen asked.

"Glen?" Maggie yelled from over near some computers.

"Huh?" Glen squeaked out.

"Can you hot wire this computer to transmit a tone through the radio?" Maggie asked pointing at the computer she was standing by.

"What good is that?" Inquired Glen, not the point of her question.

"Morse code! You can use this to transmit it though that!" Maggie said pointing from the computer to the radio.

"Okay, I'll do it! Turn it around. Okay, let's see." Glen said as he ran over to the computer.

"Simmons, I need a screwdriver." Glen yelled at Simmons.

* * *

><p><span>Cecilia P.O.V<span>

Bumblebee drove as fast as his engine would allow and, finally, he sensed the presence of his fellow Autobots.

"_**Optimus and the others are near."**_ Bumblebee relayed to Cecilia and Elliot. Cecilia could see that just as those words were out of Elliot's head, he went straight to talking to Jazz. Cecilia smiled but then looked down at the recharging sparkling with nervousness in her gaze.

"I just hope Ironhide doesn't ... blow anything up."Cecilia nervously said.

"He won't, at least while you or the sparkling are around, but he'll probably strip me of my armour plating… slowly"he replied in an equally nervous tone.

Suddenly, Optimus and the others soared above the hill Bumblebee was heading towards. Arianna grinned and breathed a sigh of relief, not knowing who she should contact first.

"_**Cecilia! Elliot! **_Ironhide's voice appeared in their head. Her smile fell slightly, but then it was replaced by a huge grin.

"_**Dad!" **_Both Cecilia and Elliot yelled.

_**"**__**Everyone! I have some things to tell you."**_She said in a nervous tone.

_**They didn't hurt you, Sweetspark? **_Optimus questioned with a dark tone. She shuddered, not used to hearing the gentle giant with such a dark tone. It promised pain to those who hurt her.

**"**_**No…but I did get a few good hits in. On the slag..."**_

"_**Langue, Little one" **_Ratchet scolded.

"Yer, langue Cecilia," Elliot laughed, remembering the conversion from earlier.

"_**Fine, on the idiot that took Bumblebee."**_ She said with smug like grin.

"_**I am proud of you Cecilia. But what was it that you needed to tell us though?"**_

"_**I…um…well...you...see...the thing...is…"**_Cecilia was beginning to blush. _**"Some things that I'd rather tell you guys in person, to your face, but I guess I can tell you one thing right now, if you won't" **_

"_**You can tell us anything, Cecilia, we are your family and I am your mech creator, am I not?" **_Dad said in a warm tone.

"_**This wouldn't have anything to do with the third Cybertronian life force I sense when I scanned Bumblebee." **_Ratchet inquired.

"_**Yes,... well you.. see..." **_Cecilia started before Elliot interrupted.

"_**Bumblebee and Cecilia had sparkling together."**_

Looking out the rear window of Bumblebee's alt form. Elliot and Cecilia couldn't help but snicker when they saw Ironhide swerve into the other lane and back a few times before he righted himself. While the others stop and started suddenly.

"_**You WHAT?" **_Was the main outcry from the Autobots.

"_**Youngling, when I get my servos on you, I'll strip you of your armour plating and use you as target practise! So help me, Primus, I'll do it, too!" **_Dadgrowled, angrily gunning his engine, as he disregarded the road's laws and began speeding up the other lane. His smokestacks were actually smoking to the point where it looked like he was some sort of advanced steam engine.

"_**Bee, I'd run if I were you." **_Jazz's voice piped up.

"_**-but I…she…I don't even know how it happened!" **_Bumblebee protested

Cecilia and Elliot had then noticed something out of the ordinary. The same cop that had chased them before Bumblebee saved them was chasing them down the highway. Ironhide had sped up, now following Bee in the correct lane.

"Bee, its Barricade!" Cecilia exclaimed. Cecilia watched as Ratchet and Ironhide manoeuvred together so Optimus could hang back. He transformed, meeting the Deception that had smashed through a bus full of people. Cecilia stared in shock as the flaming bus went down.

It was soon after then that Bumblebee, Ironhide, Jazz, and Ratchet arrived in Mission city with the soldiers. Lennox ran in to a pawn shop while the teens got out of Bumblebee with his holoform stepping out last scaring Sam and Mikaela and the soldiers. Cecilia grabbed the cube and made sure that Orion was still in recharge Bumblebee warp an arm around Cecilia's waist. As Dad immediately activated his holoform as well, pulling Cecilia from Bumblebee hold and placing her behind him. Before turning to Bumblebee while cracking his knuckles.

"Ironhide!" Ratchet yelled from his own holoform stepping out of his alt-from. It looked a bit older then dad's holoform. He had brown hair with grey streaks in it. He was wearing a grey button up shirt with the first two buttons undone. He was also wearing black slacks with the shirt undone. With a lap coat over the top with the Autobot symbol on the pocket.

"What!" Dad yelled back, wanting to kill the one who had stolen his daughter's instances.

"If you stoped and thought for a seconded, you would have realised that it can't really be Cecilia and Bumblebee sparkling. Because it imposable for sparkling to be born in a few hours." Ratchet explained. Dad thought this over for a few seconds before turning away from Bumblebee. But not before sending one last dark look towards Bumblebee. Who let out a sigh of relief.

"You'll tell me what happened latter little one, but first we have some Depictercreep aft to kick." Dad said looking Cecilia in the eye. Before Dad, Ratchet and Bumblebee all dismissed their holoform so that they could forces all their energy on locating the Decepticons

It was then that Lennox rushed out of the pawn shop he was in, shoving a pair of two-way radios at Epps. The humans piled back into their respective vehicles as they further down town.

"Wait. Wh-what am I supposed to do with these?" Epps questioned as he looked down at the two old school radios.

"W-well, use them!" Lennox stuttered back, "It's all we got." He said, shrugging.

"This is like RadioShack dinosaur radios or somethin' man." Epps complained as they moved into position. "I'm only gonna get twenty or thirty miles outta these things." He said as he pushed the button on the side of the radio.

"Are there any aircraft orbiting the city?" Epps called into the radio with a loud and clear tone. They looked up when they spotted a low flying raptor.

"F-22 twelve o'clock." Lennox said, He began explaining to Epps what he wanted from him.

"All right, I want planes for air cover and I want Black Hawks on station to extract that cube. You got it?" he questioned as everyone came to a halt in the middle of the street.

"Air Force has arrived! Pop smoke!" Lennox ordered as Cecilia slowly got out of Bumblebee with her brother, Sam and Mikaela. She looked up at the sky with a distant expression.

"I don't think that's the Air Force Epps…" Cecilia said slowly as the raptor came closer to their position.

"Raptor, raptor, do you copy?" Epps questioned through the radio. "We have you visual. Green smoke is the mark. Provide air cover and vector Black Hawks for extraction."

Both Bumblebee and Ironhide suddenly phased into their bipedal modes and Ironhide let out a fierce warning.

"It's Starscream!" he exclaimed, snorting as he let air cycle through his vents. He looked around, spotting the trailer of an eighteen wheeler. Curiously, it was filled with some sort of Furby like creatures.

"Please tell me you copy." Epps blandly pleaded through his radio.

Bumblebee gently handed Cecilia the cube. He headed over to Ironhide to help him with the truck. He strained a little, picking the truck up by the cab as the other mech told everyone to back up. Bumblebee braced himself against the truck as Ironhide braced the other half of it with his shoulder.

"Retreat! Fall back!" Lennox demanded and everyone scrambled to get away from the incoming missile. Cecilia just had enough time to change her sick, as she curled to protect her sparkling, the ground exploded around her. Bumblebee went flying overhead and Ironhide was sent to the side. All she felt was pain. Pain and fear. Bumblebee was in a heap of it and her little sparkling was terrified by that fact.

"Mummy! Mummy, Daddy damaged!" He exclaimed and went to transform.

"Orion I know want to help daddy but I need you to stay hidden." Cecilia told her sparkling.

Cecilia couldn't get up just yet. She couldn't move anything at all. Her legs felt like they were on fire. She just watched as the chaos exploded around her. Buildings shook and fell apart while glass rained down over them.

"Princess where are you?" Bumblebee asked but she could hear that he was in a lot of pain.

Seeing that his sister was unable to walk Elliot came and pick her up bridle style and ran over to where Bumblebee was.

Bumblebee moved the rubble aside from the building he had been thrown into and pulled himself forward on his torso. He looked down at her with wide optics and pulled himself towards her.

"Bumblebee." She strained to say as Bumblebee picked her out of Elliot hold.

"Primus, Cecilia…how damaged are you? Don't try to tell me that you're not."He said in a pained and strangled voice. She shrugged and looked down at herself. Her shirt was almost torn to shreds and her body ached and her legs felt like they were on fire.

"I…guess I'm not that hurt. I had my shields up in time" She sighed. She looked at him and started crying again as she raised her hand to touch his chassis, right where his spark was located. "You're legs…" she whimpered. She looked down to see both his legs missing. She then resailed that the pain in her legs was not hers. Bumblebee tried to reassure her, but it was hard to do when he was in pain.

"Cecilia, as much as I don't want to do this I'm going to have to block our bond so you are able to fight." Before she could responed he had already block her out, and she could once again move on her legs again.

"_**Damm it, Bumblebee!"**_ She Yelled. But she knew that he was right even though the Autobots didn't want them to fight their war, they had trained them for if they ever had to. Cecilia looked around to if anybody else was hurt and need help.

"Anybody hurt?" Everyone Okay" Elliot yelled out as the soldiers got up from where they had fallen.

Sam and Mikaela managed to find Bumblebee and had just spotted his legs.

"Here. Here, back, back, back, back," Sam said to Jazz, as jazz drove backwards to get out of the way but could still keep an eye on Elliot.

"You all right?" Sam asked Bumblebee.

"Of cause his not all right his legs have been blow off!" Cecilia yelled at Sam. She then jerked around when she heard Lennox shouting at Epps.

"What the hell was that?" the brunette man exclaimed at his friend, sliding down so that he was sitting next to him.

"What are you talking about?" Epps demanded, glaring at his friend.

"What do you mean 'what am I talking about'? They shot at us!" Lennox exclaimed, shoving the other man.

"F-22 pilots would never fly below buildings! That's alien! That ain't friendly!" Epps exclaimed while he heard something through the radio. Cecilia was about to tell Sam something when the ground in front of Lennox and Epps exploded, sending shrapnel everywhere. Cecilia screamed, burying her face into Bumblebee's chest while Ironhide kneeled protectively over the humans so that they wouldn't be harmed.

"_**Elliot, Cecilia you two are to stick together. Do you understand me stick together, and take care of the Allspark"**_ The great black and grey mech growled as he activated his cannons, shooting at the oncoming tank.

"Oh great. They've got a tank." Cecilia sighed as she searched for the cube.

"Of course they have a tank, why wouldn't they." Elliot mumbled as he help his sister search for the Cube.

Luckily, it landed close to their position, once they had mange to dig it out from under derbies took the Allspark in her hands

"Jazz and Ratchet are going after the Decepticon." Elliot informed his sister as he transformed his left arm in to his shield-mounted machine gun.

They both look each other in the eye both know what came next. Cecilia ran over to Bumblebee, while Elliot went to help Lennox.

"Bumblebee Elliot and I are going to get the Cube out of here." She told Bumblebee

"_**No, Cecilia…you can't! Someone else can take the cube!" **_He exclaimed, trying to pull himself forward. Not listing to what he was saying Cecilia pulled Orion out for where she had hidden him and placed him Bumblebee's hand.

"Bumblebee I need you to take Orion and kept him safe for me." Bumblebee took Orion in one as he tried to grab Cecilia with the other, but she dodged his hand as it swooped down, and continued to run towards were her brother was with Lennox.

"_**Cecilia come back! I can't lose you!"**_ Bumblebee yelled. As he tried to calm Orion down. Cecilia did not turn back knowing that if she turned back she would not be able to help her brother.

Feeling strangely energized, as slid to a stop next to Lennox and Elliot. Who were both firing their guns.

"Where's the drop-off point?" she yelled over the sound of shooting. Bullets were flying everywhere and debris went spraying above and around them.

"You see that white building in the distance?" the brunette man exclaimed over the noise. Cecilia nodded, seeing only one white building and guessing that it was the one that Lennox was talking about.

Cecilia could hear Bumblebee's frantic cries and could feel his attempt at trying to convince her to come back. She could feel Orion's confusion and near hysterics because of Bumblebee's poor attempts at filtering his darker emotions.

"Kid, here." Lennox said, handing the Cecilia, "Smash the end on any hard surface and use the flare to signal the Blackhawk." He then paused, looking down at the seemingly calm person. Cecilia was definitely not calm on the inside. She was in turmoil and it killed her to know that she was running into battle, knowing that she was leaving both Bumblebee and Orion behind. The only good bit was knowing that Elliot was going with her.

* * *

><p><span>Bumblebee P.O.V<span>

Bumblebee let out a short wail before doing his best to contact Ironhide. He knew that above all else, even above the thrill of battle, Ironhide always made sure that the ones closest to him were protected.

"_**Ironhide!" **_He knew he sounded desperate, but he would have gotten down on his servos and knees if it meant saving his beloved the one he wanted as a sparkmate. Orion was trembling in his hand so he opened his chest plating and allowed the little sparkling to phase into his bipedal mode and climb into his sparkling chamber. It was as small chamber that both mechs and femmes had since they were born to carry around sparklings. It was heavily plated for protection so Orion would be safe. Orion scuttled into the sparkling chamber and then Ironhide responded to Bumblebee's short burst message.

"_**I'm busy, youngling." **_The elder black and grey mech growled. The yellow and black wounded scout's engine rumbled in great anger. He could see that Cecilia and Elliot were about to set off, he had to think of something and think of it fast.

"_**Cecilia and Elliot in danger!" **_He sent back as Sam and Mikaela came to his side. The femme teenager said something and ran off, but Bumblebee was hardly paying attention to her. Instead, he sent his reassurance across his bond to Orion, the paternal bond that had formed when Orion adopted him as the sparkling's mech creator.

"_**Explain yourself, youngling, NOW!" **_Ironhide growled, snorting smoke as he provided cover for Jazz and Ratchet. The three retreated as the Decepticon phased into his bipedal mode.

"_**What do you mean there in danger!" **_Jazz yelled, since Elliot had not told him what was going on.

"_**They're going to take the Allspark to the humans. They need cover! **_Bumblebee sent back urgently as Lennox handed his loved one a flare. Cecilia smiled wryly at the Captain and gave him a quick hug before shooting off into the fray, snagging Elliot by the back of the shirt as she did so. He had been concentrating so much on killing the Deception he had not notice that Cecilia had arrived. Bumblebee let out another loud wail, wanting nothing more to follow her and protect her from the Pit-spawned Decepticons, but Cecilia had trusted him with the safety of their sparkling. He _would_ keep him safe.

* * *

><p><span>Cecilia P.O.V<span>

The two ran as fast as they could, ducking and weaving through the explosions, bullets, and debris that rained down upon them from the battle. Cecilia and Elliot kept on running as they zip through open areas and scanning the road for shortcuts. The white building was very far away and they wanted to at least get there in one piece. If one of them died, so be it, but one of them had to get the Allspark to the drop-off point if it was the last thing they would do.

"Elliot, get down!" Cecilia cried out as one of the rabid Decepticons chucked two cars their way. Ironhide saved the day, however, when he came barrelling in. He literally shouldered through the two flying vehicles, standing protectively over the two humans as his optics shone with fury.

"Starscream…" he growled. His blue optics narrowed as he huffed menacingly, charging his cannon and taking a shot at the offending Decepticon who had taken a guise as a jet.

"Go, Cecilia! Elliot! I'll cover you!" he exclaimed as Ratchet appeared from their other side, sending a barrage of sticking miniature time-bombs flying towards the jet's wings. The one named Starscream shrieked in anger as they scuffed his wings.

"Go!" Ratchet called as he took a hit to the shoulder. He was lucky that his shoulders were the most fortified of his armour because of the search and rescue lights. Cecilia didn't take any more chances and hauled her brother up so that they could dash across the street…and ran right into an oncoming car.

"Son of a bitch!" Cecilia bit out, landing on her back. Elliot started yelling at the driver while the Allspark sent out a flash of green light. A burst of green energy from the Allspark enveloped the car, a man walking down the street, and a vending machine.

Three separate screams echoed through the air as the car's steering wheel jumped out to hug the driver's face. She screamed out and started flailing her arms. The man who was carrying the box, which turned out to be an X-box 360, screamed as arms and legs ripped through the material of the box. The person tried to buy a drink from the Mountain Dew vending machine screamed as the vending machine phased into a bipedal mode despite the cage around it and started to shoot out its wares as ammo.

Elliot gave one more threatening glare to the women in the car and grabbed Cecilia's hand.

"Come on, Cece." He puffed out as the two started to run again. Before the two had to duck down again as the jet, Starscream, landed on the street once again. The two ducked down behind a car, hugging the Allspark between them, as he laughed. Starscream shot some of his missiles at the bots behind them and transformed, nearly singing the two humans below him as he transformed merely feet from the ground. All Cecilia heard was a big bang before Elliot had disappeared.

* * *

><p><span>Elliot P.O.V<span>

"Elliot!" Jazz out over the bond. Elliot looked back to see Jazz in the hands of Megatron.

"No, Jazz" Elliot yelled back. All Elliot wanted was to somehow get closer so he could somehow help his partner. All he heard was a big bang before was on the rooftop next to the one where Megatron had landed.

"That all you got, Megatron." Jazz yelled at Megatron.

"Come here, little cretin." Megatron said grabbing hold of Jazz.

"You want a piece of me? You want a piece of me?" Jazz asked while shooting at Megatron.

"No! I..." Without even think Elliot brought out his gun a fired at Megatron before he could kill his partner. He got him right in the optic making him drop Jazz.

"Who dears?" Megatron asked, look around to see who stop from killing the cretin. Looking around he saw a little fleshing pointing a gun at him.

Before Elliot could do anything Megatron had fired at him. Making the roof collapse around him. But before he could hit the ground he was caught in a small metal hand. He looked over to see Jazz hanging from the building that Megatron had dropped him from.

"Thanks for the save il'man" Jazz thanked him as he hopped to the ground.

"No problem" Elliot responded.

"But how did you get here so fast?" Jazz asked, as he dogged more gun fire.

"I don't know." Before anything more could be said another bang and Elliot was back with his sister.

* * *

><p><span>Cecilia P.O.V<span>

Cecilia kept on running even though she was worried for her brother. Then there was another bang and her brother was standing looking like he was trying to figure out what was going on. Cecilia came to skidding halt.

"Elliot!" She yelled out. He looked around until he spotted her and ran up to her.

"What happen?" Cecilia asked her brother

"I don't know, one minute I'm here, the next I'm with Jazz, and then I'm back here with." Elliot said as Cecilia gave him a quick one armed hug.

"Will figure it out latter we need to get this the Black Hawks" Cecilia said as they once again set off towards the building.

The two of them finally made it to the building, but both siblings were unaware that they were being stalked by dangerous prey. They managed to make it to the seventh level, it turned out to be some sort of abandoned building or it was in the middle of construction. It was then that she felt it.

"I smell you, fleshing!"

"Frag it, Megatron found us!" Elliot yelled as they ran even faster. Even though he had just faced Megatron he was still terrified of him and he wasn't the only one. He had never seen his sister so utterly terrified before, but he knew one thing was for sure.

He would protect his sister…or he would face the wrath of Bumblebee _and_ Ironhide's massive cannons.

"Is it fear or courage that compels you, my pets?" the loud and gravelly voice of Megatron cackled as he prowled after the two helpless teenagers. Cecilia shuddered, not liking the fact that he had called her a pet.

The two of them continued to run up staircase after staircase, but they could tell when Megatron was coming after them. The floors underneath them exploded as the large Decepticon ripped through the concrete and Cecilia's heart started to pound harder than ever.

"_**Bumblebee what's going on down there"**_ Cecilia asked over the com-link.

"_**Sam and **__**Mikaela**__** help me up on a tow truck to get me out of the way. Until **__**Mikaela**__** had the Idea of her driving and me shooting at Blackout. Cecilia pleases be safe, both Orion and I love you."**_

"_**Love you guys to." **_

Cecilia and her brother finally made it to the roof. They had several floors on Megatron since his armour kept getting caught on useless things so they were able to smash the flare on the side of the guard building. The two rushed forward and Cecilia looked over the edge of the building, shivering when she realized exactly how big a drop that was.

A Blackhawk descended from the sky with the side door open, revealing a few people who were to take the cube from the two teenagers. Cecilia stretched out as far as she could despite her uncomfortable feelings towards the edge of the building. Elliot was behind her, holding onto her waist while she leaned even further over the edge of the building as she tried to deliver the cube to the soldier. He was leaning out the open door to the Blackhawk, attached to the sturdy metal with a thick cable.

Cecilia continued to send updates to Bumblebee, relaxing slightly when Bumblebee began to calm down. A relieved grin spread across her lips as Bumblebee told her that Optimus had arrived and was headed in her direction.

"_**Hold on, Little Ones." **_His deep voice echoed through her head, giving her the comfort and security she needed.

She shuddered and tried to hand over the cube, but Elliot's panicked cry caused her to jerk back, hugging the cube protectively to her chest.

"Watch out!" Elliot screamed as Starscream shot a missile at the Helicopter. The explosion happened in slow motion in her eyes. The missile hit the helicopter's rotors, causing the Blackhawk to spin out of control. Elliot grabbed his sister around the waist and sent them both tumbling to the harsh concrete. Cecilia curled up around the pulsing green cube while her brother flattened himself to the cruel surface behind her. One arm came up to cover her head as the Blackhawk's tail destroyed the concrete guard on the edge of the building, sending debris scattering everywhere before the helicopter skidded across the roof and over the edge of the building. Elliot tugged her to one of the statues on one of the surviving corners of the building. Stepping up behind the statue. Elliot climbed up behind her and hid her body as she pressed the Allspark to the statue.

Megatron cackled in pleasure as he broke through the roof of the building, sniffing around for the two organic fleshlings.

"I can smell your fear, younglings." He growled in glee. The Decepticon leader lived off such emotions. Finally, Cecilia came to a decision. It might not be the best one, but it was the one her heart told her to choose.

"We're not afraid of you, Megatron. We're afraid for the lives of my friends and family." She spat back at him, feeling a newfound sense of determination and acceptance. She shared a look with her brother and nodded her head. He nodded back and glared at the ruby optics of the Cybertronian.

"Give me the cube and that mech of yours can be our servant. Your brother can be Starscream's pet, but you are mine." Megatron hissed, changing his arm into a mace. He reared his arm back in a threatening manner, awaiting the answer of the two organic teenagers.

"We are never giving you this Allspark, Megatron!" Elliot shouted out, closing his eyes and tightening his hold on his sister and the statue.

"Oh, how very foolish." Megatron purred, letting loose and taking the statue down. Both Cecilia and Elliot screamed as the blow completely destroyed the statue they were clinging to. Cecilia didn't see her life flash before her eyes. Her terror and panic was not her own. The only thing she really felt was peace and acceptance.

"I've got you!" Came the deep voice of the Autobot leader as he caught the two plummeting teenagers. He gave Cecilia a brief smile before activating his battle mask. Perhaps this was why she felt so calm? She knew that Optimus and the other Autobots would rather offline themselves than willingly let harm fall upon the humans. Optimus' blue optics hardened at the thought of danger befalling the little one's pressed snugly against his chassis.

"Hold on, you two," His face shield came down and Optimus let go of the building he was holding onto, trying to break his fall with the buildings around us. In the middle of swapping to the other building, Cecilia felt a jerk. Her head was snapped to the side as Optimus tumbled to the ground. He landed with a giant thud, thoroughly knocking the wind out of her. He lifted his hand and Elliot helped Cecilia get to the ground, Cecilia lungs struggling to keep air in them without a cough, while the might protect the outside of their body on the inside it was still their shields same. Optimus rolled to his stomach and looked at my brother, "Elliot, Cecilia you risked your life to protect the cube."

""No sacrifice..." Elliot looked up at him.

"No victory," Cecilia finished, looking straight up and look at Optimus.

"Little one's if I am not able to defeat Megatron, I will sacrifice myself. You will need to put the cube in my chest. Now quickly, get behind me!" Optimus suddenly stood and turned, looking at Megatron.

Elliot grabbed Cecilia arm and tugged her into a deep ditch, dodging around a sewage pipe and trying to avoid slipping.

Megatron saw us out of the corner of his eye. He went for us, but was stopped by Optimus tackling him. Megatron was able to get on top of him and hold his helm down, "Why do you fight for the weak, Prime? What could they give us that we can just take?"

Optimus was able to roll them over and land a punch to the Decepticons face, "They have a right to choose!"

They got back into a fighting stance and squared each other off. Pressing myself to the wall of the ditch, Cecilia heard Optimus groan. Peeking over the edge, she saw Megatron on top of Optimus' back, his arm twisted behind him and the Decepticon pulling at it.

"Optimus wants us to put the cube in his chest, right?" she whispered to her brother. He looked at her, shaken and confused, and nodded his head. She thought for a moment and then had an idea. "Well, what if we put it into Megatron's chest?" Elliot fell silent for a few moments, but when he spoke up, it was full of determination.

"Do you think it'll work?" Elliot questioned. "Oh, it will because I need to kick his aft for even suggesting it, he gave her a half-grin. "Then I'm all for it."

"Together?"

"Together." Her brother nodded his head. They waited as the two Cybertronians fought it out and, as Megatron was coming for them, the two teenagers were ready. Megatron coming running towards but trip from Optimus sticking is arm out from where he had fallen.

"I'll kill you!" Megatron yelled as he crawled on top of us. "Mine! All Spark!"

"Cecilia, Elliot! Put the Cube in my chest now!" Optimus yelled as he tried to pull himself up to get over to us. Elliot knew this was a good as time as ever so the both stood up and with all their might shove the cube into Megatrons chest. They heard Optimus yelling in the back around but everything else was black out.

What Elliot and Cecilia didn't realize was the fact that since the cube was being destroyed, the energy from the cube needed somewhere else to go. It attracted itself to the nearest sparks it could find. Unknowingly, completing half of their destiny right there. They heard the Autobots yell out their names, but it was too late as everything went black just as the All spark disappeared.

* * *

><p><span>Autobots P.O.V<span>

Ratchet held back Jazz who was trying to get out of the medics grip to get to his partner, while Optimus held back a frantic Bumblebee as he tried to rip apart the chains holding him to the tow truck. He wanted, no, he _needed_ her. He needed to get to her and he didn't care about the pain in his legs. He let out a whine as he felt Orion's sinking depression as he felt his femme creator's bond diminish very quickly. She was fading…and she would surely die if nobody did anything.

"Calm down and let the medics work!" Ratchet exclaimed, smacking the small silver Autobot in the back of the helm. As much as Ratchet wanted to be down their working on the twins he knew that he was need up her more. Bumblebee let out a whine, looking up to Optimus with his big blue optics.

"It'll be alright, Bumblebee." But Bumblebee was silent. They were all thinking the same question. What if it wasn't going to be alright?

* * *

><p>Please, please Review.<p>

Elliot and Cecilia are not becoming Transoformers yet. I'm not going to sright to the next moive. I'm also keeping this one big story. Any ideas you have will be appreciacted. Updating might be a bit slower. sorry.

Is this okay please tell me if I'm doing it wrong.

All clothes that are in this chapter are posted on my profile page

Roofiegirl


	11. Chapter 11

I can't do Jazz acttents

* * *

><p>Talking "Autobots"<p>

Thoughts 'Decepticons'

Bee's radio **"Bumblebee"**

Cybertron _"Jazz"_

Talking in-between partners _"_IronHide"

Com-link _**"Optimus" **_

Protectors: ch10

Cecilia P.O.V

Cecilia stood in a barren wasteland – rocks were everywhere and she was the only one she could see that was there. She could see her brother standing close by, but when she went to go over to him she found that she could not move.

"Elliot!" She yelled, Elliot turned and looked over to her.

"Cecilia!" He tried to run over to her but found that he could not move either.

"Are we dead?" she questioned. She was solid and she could feel what was going on around her in the dream, but she wasn't sure where she was.

"No you are not dead, younglings." A soft voice said from behind her. She whirled around and gasped, looking up at several tall Cybertronian beings. There were several of them – they were tall and spindly looking.

"Who…are you. Not to be rude or anything." Elliot said after licking his lips, "We've met many Cybertronian yet I have never seen you before." Now that he thought about it…his voice seemed kind of echo-like.

"We are the Dynasty of Primes, Brave one." The one closest to her knelt down. "We are here because you completed half of their destiny."

"Destiny?" Cecilia questioned him, voice wavering. She knew that Primes were leaders and if they were the Dynasty of Primes…they were some of the first Primes the Cybertronians had ever seen.

"Yes, young ones." One of the others said.

"You completed half of their destiny by shoving the Allspark into Megatron's chest and absorbing power of the Allspark." Yet another one of the Primes said in a softer voice. This one seemed more feminine than the others and it was shorter as well.

"Why us?" Elliot questioned at last, "Why did the Allspark choose us? Why did Primus change us when we were born?" he sighed, really wanting to know why Primus chose them.

"Primus has spoken to us. Unfortunately, we can only speak to Cybertronians and those directly involved with the Allspark when they have offline." Cecilia shuddered at these words. "The Allspark chose to pour its energy into you because; you two are of pure heart. The other half of your destiny will be explained when the time is right."

"You have already experience some of the power that is to come." The feminine one said looking at Elliot.

"So that, that thing I did, from when I went from Cecilia to Jazz and back again. That's some of our power?" Elliot asked.

"Yes and no, what you did was open a space bridge, that can teleport someone from one place to another. But you do not have this power yet, you will gain it in time. Today we allowed you to Space Bridge to save you partner." The first one told us.

"You carry out Primus' will. All he wants is peace to the Universe." The first Prime said softly.

"So what happens now?" Cecilia asked.

"You wake up; it has already been 5 gays since the battle for the Allspark and the Autobots at the Hover Dam." Another Prime told them as he showed clips of the 5 days. Neither Elliot nor Cecilia said anything until it got to a clip Bumblebee holding a Cybertronian about the size of Frenzy its paint was silver with black here and there.

"Is that Orion?" Cecilia asked.

"Yes, it is." The feminine one said.

"How is he so big?" Cecilia asked.

"Any Cybertronians born of the Allspark, grow very fast at first, because they are very close to the Allspark, but because you and the Autobot, Bumblebee a I think he's called, boned with him he's growth has slowed down, he stop growing a few days ago, he's at the age of what you would call a two year old." The first one said.

"When do we go back?" Elliot asked.

"Right now." Was all Elliot and Cecilia heard before a bright light took over their vision.

Cecilia's eyes slowly fluttered open and she sat up, feeling well rested. She looked around the room and noticed that she was in a Medical Bay. She looked over to the cot next to hers, to see Elliot sitting up on in his own cot. She looked around to see no one else in the med other than her and her brother.

"What do we do now?" Cecilia asked.

"You call your sparkmate and I call my partner." Elliot said

"He's not my sparkmate!" Cecilia yelled.

"You keep telling yourself that." Elliot said smugly. 'Were not even awake for five minutes and he's already joking about my love life.'

Cecilia was about to call for Bumblebee when she heard Orion in her head.

"Daddy, when Mummy going to wake?"  He asked.

"I don't know little one, but I hope she wakes up soon." Bumblebee responded.

"Sooner than you think."  Cecilia said cutting in to their conversion.

"CECILIA!" Bumblebee yelled. As Orion yelled at the same time.

"MUMMY!"

It didn't take long until Cecilia and Elliot heard the sound of two gunning engines, coming from who knows were.

The automatic doors of the med bay opened to revel a black and yellow Camaro and silver customized Pontiac Solstice. Both doing a turn and parking in two bays made for cars. It did take long before their holoform poop out.

Jazz looked the same build as Bumblebee, but he looked African-American, with close shaven black hair. He was wearing a black and white Long Sleeve Baseball shirt with a black, grey and white hooded with drawstring College style jacket. Black skinny jeans with black DC shoes. He had around his neck white Monster Beats headphones with the Autobot symbol on them with a pair of visor like sunglasses on his head. He ran straight to Elliot bed side.

But when Cecilia looked over to the Camaro she saw Bumblebees holoform getting something out of his passenger's seat. When he came he was holding what looked like a two year old version of him. It took a couple of seconds for Cecilia to realise that it was Orion's holoform. Ratchet must of installed it sometime during the week. Unlike Jazz Bumblebee just walk over to Cecilia, to make sure he didn't drop Orion.

Orion's holoform was simple, he had Cecilia's straight blond hair and her eyes. But he had Bumblebee's face. He wore a yellow t-shirt with a blue button up top over the top undone. He wore a pair of blue jeans and a pair of runners and yellow socks.

As soon as Bumblebee arrived at Cecilia's placed Orion in her arms. Cecilia emdentily pulled Orion to a hug as Bumblebee came down and kissed her on the head. Cecilia shuffled forward so there was enough room for Bumblebee to sit behind her. Cecilia felt the dip in the cot as Bumblebee hop on. He placed his legs around on either side of her, he put his arms around her waist, he nuzzled her neck as he gently pulled her into his chest

"Don't ever scare me like that again." Bumblebee said as he gave her another kiss on the head.

"Yer, Mummy you no sleep anymore." Orion said as he looked up at her with the biggest puppy dog eyes she had ever seen.

"I no sleep, Sweetspark." Cecilia said as she rubbed his back, it didn't take long before he had fallen asleep on her chest.

"He hasn't been sleeping well, none of us have been able to rest probley. Because we've been waiting for you guys to wake up." Bumblebee said looking at Orion.

"Were is everyone else?" Elliot asked from where he was talking to Jazz.

"Don't know, we heard you call and we just transformed and came right here." Jazz said with a shrug of his shoulders. Right on queue they heard the sound of large footsteps coming down the hall.

All the Autobots plus Sam, Mikaela, Lennox and Epps walked in the Med bay. While the Autobots parked next to Bumblebee or Jazz, while the humans came up to the end of the beds.

Ironhide came up in-between the beds and took one of both Elliot's and Cecilia's hands. Looking at both of them before saying.

"Welcome back."

* * *

><p>Please, please Review.<p>

I'm starting a new transformers story, but i'll still be working on this one was well.

Is this okay please tell me if I'm doing it wrong.

All clothes that are in this chapter are posted on my profile page

Roofiegirl


End file.
